


Ayudante de Los Vengadores

by NaniMe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Steve Rogers, una persona considerada normal, ha desarrollado sentimientos confusos por el importantísimo hombre: Tony Stark. Una decisión basada en estos lo llevará a terminar dentro de la torre Stark, el enorme edificio del centro, con el nuevo papel de: Ayudante de Los Vengadores.





	1. Cómo empezó

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Si vas a leer toma en cuenta estos puntos:  
> -Steve no es el capitán américa. Nació y creció en la época actual.  
> -Aunque la historia toma un fragmento de la película de los vengadores no está del todo basada en ella.  
> -Tony y Pepper nunca tuvieron una relación.  
> -Aparte de los integrantes que la primera película nos presentó, Sam Wilson también es un vengador  
> Soy la única por aquí para revisar errores así que algunos se me escapan, me disculpo de antemano por ello. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero eso todos lo sabemos.  
> ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!

Steve Rogers siempre había sido un tipo flaco, enfermizo y sin muchas esperanzas para prácticamente nada. Habían un par de cosas en las que tenía habilidad como cocinar y pintar, así que se preocupó por desarrollarlo, pero si era sincero, ese no era el estilo de vida que quería llevar, él quería ser grande y fuerte y quizá ser algún policía u hombre que pudiera defender a los demás así que, gracias a su crecimiento que por alguna razón se disparó a partir de los 14 y un constante y arduo entrenamiento por parte de su mejor amigo, Steve Rogers se convirtió en un hombre de un gran aspecto físico, imponente.

Más, aunque esté controlada, el asma nunca se supera. Así que no lo dejaban unirse a nada de lo que él deseaba y eso lo estresaba. Porque había personas en el mundo llamándose a sí mismas héroes y que en la realidad no hacían más que pensar en sí mismas. Y sí, hablaba de alguien en específico y ese era nadie más y nadie menos que el multimillonario Anthony Stark, el joven heredero de industrias Stark que había llenado los periódicos por su desaparición al otro lado del mundo y después con su regreso, terminando con el hecho de que ahora viajaba en un tanque tamaño persona y volaba con libertad por el cielo sobre todos los demás.

A Steve le irritó mucho que ese hombre consiguiera tan fácilmente algo que él tanto había peleado durante toda su vida. Algunas personas simplemente nacían con esa suerte.

Él no se daba cuenta, pero al poco tiempo, cada vez que Bucky llegaba a casa lo primero que le preguntaba era: “¿Otra vez viendo noticias sobre Stark?” Porque sí, porque al parecer los celos se habían colado en su humilde cuerpo y ahora quería saber todo sobre el otro solo para alimentar ese sentimiento. Al principio, sus descubrimientos sirvieron para aumentar ese vestigio de odio que nacía en él al saber que el hombre que sin pudor se autoproclamaba héroe e iba por allí estallando cosas, había sido al principio un importante creador de armas letales y masivas que se distribuían. Probablemente las guerras estaban plagadas de misiles que tenían un característico sello de _Industrias Stark_ a un lado. Incluso lo llamaban “Mercader de la muerte” ¿y en verdad creía que tenía el derecho de fingir que protegía gente? La vida de las personas, su integridad, su seguridad, no eran ningún juego; estaba seguro de que ese hombre no lo veía de otra manera. No ese hombre que inundaba youtube con videos de él en medio de fiestas tan ebrio que era sorprendente que estuviera de pie. En muchos estaba desnudo, en muchos estaba prácticamente teniendo sexo con ropa con una persona o varias personas, otros eran directamente material pornográfico de él. Probablemente ninguna parte de su piel se encontraba fuera de internet.

Luego estaban los otros puntos. Hay una parte de su vida en que prácticamente desapareció del ojo público y solo había reconocimientos de algún lugar llamado MIT a él por ser un genio tan joven. Y conforme más iba a su pasado, más difícil era encontrar algo sobre él. Era el hijo de el gran inventor Howard Stark, pero al hombre raramente se le veía con su hijo. Así que Steve no quiso saber más y regresó a su adultez y su desaparición. Aparentemente lo secuestraron. No había detalles, al parecer a nadie le importó después de que lo primero que hiciera al regresar fuera declarar que Industrias Stark se retiraría de la fabricación de armas. Estrés post traumático y después la llegada de Iron Man.

Las personas como él, quizá no eran un peligro, pero no podía pretender que era un héroe.

Eso se repetía como un mantra una vez que Anthony Stark se volvió lo único que pensaba. Steve no se percató de que cada que pensaba en él, el odio que lo comía al principio ya no era tan intenso. Y ahora había más curiosidad.

Fueron cuatro años enteros de Steve leyendo sobre Stark por aquí, viendo sus entrevistas y noticias por allá, asistiendo a sus conferencias y presentaciones, investigando a qué se dedicaba y que había sido de su vida, cuando aceptó que había algo mal con él y esa desesperada necesidad que comenzaba a irse más allá de su control.

La situación no mejoró cuando se encontraba dibujando la torre Stark y una invasión alien comenzó. UNA INVASIÓN ALIEN COMENZÓ. Y es que Steve solo era un civil. Era fuerte, sí, pero nada más allá de una persona normal.

Trató de ayudar a proteger a otras personas, pero los policías lo empujaron para tenerlo a salvo con otros. Seguían en medio de la calle y Steve notó que allí estaban en peligro.

-¡Tiene que hacer entrar a las personas a los edificios y sacarlos por el subterráneo! - le gritó a un policía que lo ignoró. Trató de incitar a las personas él mismo, más al no ser alguna autoridad todos lo ignoraban. Siguió tratando de convencer a diferentes policías que lo más sensato era sacar a la gente de la calle, cuando Iron man pasó volando sobre ellos destruyendo una de esas pequeñas naves que cayó demasiado cerca de ellos aplastando por poco a un policía que Steve alcanzó a jalar para evitar el peligro, solo entonces este policía un poco en shock le prestó atención. Steve alcanzó a notar ese pequeño movimiento del héroe con intención de ir a salvarlos cuando notó a dónde se dirigían los restos, acción interrumpida por otro de esos extraterrestres que le dispararon y lo obligaron a alejarse.

-Las personas son un blanco muy fácil en las calles y hacen que esas personas que están luchando por protegernos tengan una cosa extra de qué preocuparse. Deben crear un perímetro que ellos se concentren en mantener.

El hombre de ley entró en razón y ordenó lo que Steve le había recomendado.

Steve los apoyó sin su permiso, lo necesitaban y ya estaban en un punto en el que ya no importaba.

Terminó de evacuar un edificio, regresó con el firme pensamiento de que no iba a irse de allí hasta que todo terminara cuando el techo se partió a la mitad y dejó caer a Iron man luchando contra dos de esas criaturas. El héroe derrotó a una con una especie de rayo de su mano y trataba de quitarse al otro con un método algo similar. Steve no lo pensó cuando corrió al cuerpo del alien caído para quitarle su arma y dispararle al otro. La fuerza de propulsión del arma lo hizo caer hacia atrás, se puso de pie de prisa para darse cuenta de que al menos había logrado ayudar al hombre de hierro que ahora se estaba levantando.

Iron man se acercó a él.

-Eres valiente - le dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza - Gracias.

-Los policías hicieron un perímetro hasta la calle 39 y los civiles están dentro de los edificios. Tienen que concentrarse en mantener a estas cosas allí dentro.

Tony levantó la careta de su casco y le dedicó una mirada con la ceja alzada.

En cualquier otro momento de su vida, Steve habría reaccionado de muchas maneras que iban desde gritarle el que lo consideraba un héroe falso hasta que en realidad ya no lo hacía y aparentemente le gustaba tanto que se emocionaba ridículamente cuando lo veía. Pero ese no era el momento, aún tenía sus prioridades claras y había una ciudad que salvar.

-Astuto

Tony repitió las palabras que le dijo, seguramente le hablaba a su equipo por un intercomunicador. Lo miró una vez más y se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

Después de que los vengadores terminaran con todas las amenazas y de que comenzaran las maniobras de limpieza, ya en su departamento y luego de convencer a Bucky que estaba bien, solo entonces, Steve analizó lo sucedido.

Le había dado órdenes a Iron man, a Anthony Stark y este le había guiñado un ojo.

TONY LE HABÍA GUÑADO UN OJO.

Mentiría si tratara de decir que ese no se convirtió en su último pensamiento antes de dormir durante los próximos seis meses.

Un día, Steve decidió aceptar que se sentía atraído tanto física como sentimentalmente por él y le dio rienda suelta a todo lo que eso implicaba.

Su nuevo pasatiempo/obsesión del cual su mejor amigo siempre le decía que tenía un problema, era dibujar a Tony. Lo dibujaba basándose en las imágenes de revistas, lo dibujaba cuando salía en televisión, trataba de dibujarlo cuando era capaz de asistir a una de sus conferencias. Pero no era suficiente, quería estar más cerca, quería ser capaz de dibujarlo en vivo, de observar y perpetuar cada facción de su rostro.

Gracias a ese impulso cometió la estupidez que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Era un evento de Stark industries. Stark iba a dar un anuncio sobre el nuevo programa de apoyo para las pequeñas empresas que llevaran algún proyecto que ayudara al planeta y el ambiente. Steve se había perdido el discurso por ir al estacionamiento y colarse, subirse a una de las vigas y de esa forma moverse por el techo hasta llegar al, rápidamente identificable, auto lujoso que tenía las placas STARK V y que se encontraba custodiado por un hombre de traje y pose erguida. Algo más de una hora después el hombre al que estaba esperando y su famosa secretaria se acercaban hablando de algo. Steve aprovechó para tomar entre sus manos un bloc de hojas blancas y unos grafitos y haciendo uso de esa única habilidad en la que se había encargado de desarrollar, comenzó a dibujarlo. Era muy diferente tenerlo allí en vivo, moviéndose, mostrando diferentes ángulos y cambiando constantemente de expresión. Steve se sentía muy feliz dibujando de esa manera. Hasta que se escuchó un crujido debajo de él y de pronto se encontraba a nivel del suelo.

Aunque no realmente sobre el suelo.

Al acercarse el hombre que Steve bien identificaba como el antiguo guardaespaldas de Tony, ahora guardaespaldas de Virginia, lo miró con una expresión entre sorpresa y alerta que poco a poco se transformó en una especie de hastío y compasión, Steve aturdido trató de levantarse para correr o algo así, sin embargo el dolor por la caída no le permitió moverse con libertad, además se sintió atrapado, algo le estaba haciendo presión, estiró los brazos para darse impulso y entonces sintió bajo él el metal, metal doblado. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse del todo.

-Vaya, hombre, estos reporteros necesitan conseguirse una vida – escuchó la voz de Tony mientras terminaba de enfocar el lugar en donde estaba.

-¿Estás bien? – la voz de Pepper Pots no fue nada relajante cuando Steve por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre lo que en algún momento fue un auto elegante y lujoso y que ahora, debido a su peso y la fuerza ejercida por la caída era más como una especie de horrible figura de metal y cristales rotos.

-Lo siento – dijo él con mucha vergüenza y forzó su salida del metal que se había doblado sobre él, pasando a rasgar su ropa y dejando unos rasguños que inmediatamente comenzaron a sangrar ligeramente – lo siento tanto – no sabía qué decir ni hacer, definitivamente no planeaba que algo así sucediera, él tenía la única intención de dibujarlo un poco, no esperaba que nada más pasara, ellos subirían a su auto, se irían y él seguiría su vida viendo todo lo posible de Tony sin que el otro reconociera su existencia ¡Y ahora había pasado eso! Y no era cualquier cosa, si esas horribles vigas hubieran aguantado un poco más, quizá hubiera caído sobre ellos. – yo, lo siento – la más grande vergüenza vivida frente a la persona que actualmente Steve se sentía más atraído en el planeta.

-Deberías preocuparte más por ir a un hospital – le dijo la mujer, Steve levantó la vista del suelo y la dirigió por un momento a Tony quien lo estaba mirando con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados, sin ser capaz de mirarlo por más tiempo puso su atención en la mujer otra vez - ¿Qué haremos con el auto ahora?

-Lo pagaré – dijo Steve con ese impulso de reponer aquello que él mismo había destruido.

La risa de Stark lo hizo mirarlo otra vez.

-Tú no puedes pagar eso, reportero – el multimillonario levantó la barbilla con altivez – ni con el dinero que ganes en toda tu vida.

-No soy un reportero

Steve se sintió ofendido por eso, no que lo creyera de una cierta profesión, sino que afirmara que no podría pagar, aunque sabía que probablemente era verdad, no le gustaba el que le hablara disminuyéndolo de esa forma, así que se vio incapaz de retener una mirada desafiante para el hombre frente a él, el hombre que tanto había deseado conocer en persona y con quien deseaba tener una plática normal y a quien dibujaba tanto que su amigo se asustaba de ello y que podía observar en fotografías durante horas sin aburrirse porque su rostro era demasiado perfecto, y esos ojos tan expresivos que ahora, en vivo, de frente, se encontraban adornados con un brillo especial que ya no le permitían apartar la mirada.

Tony pareció darse cuenta de algo y sonrió de lado. Steve se extrañó por el gesto y entonces por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que la secretaria Pots estaba levantando su bloc de dibujo. Alterado se acercó a ella, sin embargo, no podía arrebatárselo de las manos, sería muy descortés y para empezar Hogan ni siquiera le dejó llegar a menos de dos metros de ella.

Después de hojearlo, la mujer le dirigió una mirada con un algo que Steve no supo identificar, pero que lo hizo sonrojarse bastante.

-¿Puedo ver eso, cariño? – comentó Tony al ver la reacción del rubio.

Steve se horrorizó ante la probabilidad de que Anthony Stark viera el nivel de la obsesión que tenía con él.

-No – contestó ella para su alivio y le devolvió su bloc. Ya entre sus brazos, Steve lo abrazó casi como si quisiera fundirlo en él.

-Para pagar – dijo Steve – podría trabajar en algo para usted.

Tony lo miró levantando una ceja.

-No creo que tengas ninguna capacidad que requiera. – Y Steve se percató de cómo la mirada del otro hombre comenzó a bajar de su rostro a sus brazos, su cadera, sus piernas y todo de regreso con bastante lentitud – aunque si quieres, podemos ver otras maneras en las que puedas pagar.

-No creo que haya otra manera en la que se pueda pagar – El rubio inclinó un poco la cabeza con confusión, si casi no tenía dinero, definitivamente no tenía bienes materiales que pudieran reemplazar, y si tampoco aceptaba el que trabajara para él, simplemente se le acababan las opciones.

Tony volvió a sonreír de esa forma que le dio un escalofrío a Steve. Pepper se cruzó de brazos y miró con el ceño fruncido a su jefe, aparentemente entendiendo algo que a Steve se le escapaba.

-Dime – El empresario llevó una mano hasta su corbata y la movió como si su intención fuera aflojarla sin hacerlo realmente - ¿Qué tal eres en trabajos horizontales?

-¿Trabajos horizontales? – Steve estaba bastante seguro de nunca haber escuchado el término antes en su vida.

-¡Tony! – El castaño miró a su secretaria y Steve solo pudo observar una especie de conversación con miradas, y poner especial atención en cómo Stark movía los labios para hacer diversos pucheros. Su comunicación terminó con Virginia colocando la mano sobre su frente y bajando la cabeza exasperada. Tony le prestó atención otra vez.

-Si tienes sexo conmigo, olvido lo del carro.

Fueron unos segundos en los que las palabras terminaron de llegar a Steve, unos cuantos segundos en que su cerebro lo procesó y unos segundos más en los que terminó de entender a qué se refería.

El sonido de la libreta cayendo al suelo fue lo único que resonó en aquel vacío estacionamiento.

 

“Si tienes sexo conmigo, olvido lo del carro” habían sido las palabras “Si tienes sexo conmigo” había salido de su boca “Sexo conmigo” le había propuesto Anthony Stark.

Steve Rogers descubrió un deseo casi animal que no sabía que tenía. De solo imaginar estar con Tony de esa manera sentía que la boca se le hacía agua y que sus piernas comenzaban a perder fuerza. ¿Cómo se tenía sexo con otro hombre? No le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, la mirada lasciva que le estaba dirigiendo lo incomodó, era como si el hombre frente a él lo viera como alguna especie de objeto sexual, de hecho, probablemente lo hacía, y eso lo molestó más de lo que la misma proposición lo había encendido.

-No – incluso Steve se sorprendió de la firmeza y rotundidad de su negativa.

-¿Perdón? – se notaba bastante que esa no era la respuesta que el millonario playboy esperaba.

-Dije que no – Se tomó su tiempo agachándose a levantar su bloc de dibujo que por suerte no se había abierto o nada de esa actitud que estaba tomando hubiera funcionado, razón también, por la que le dirigió una mirada a Virginia, ella tenía ambas cejas levantadas denotando su incredulidad. Regresó su atención al genio – no creas que cualquier persona va a aceptar ese tipo de propuestas indecentes.

Un poco de silencio y luego una gran risa por parte de Stark.

-Eso tiene que ser una broma – dijo entre risas – tú… reportero.

-No soy un reportero y mi nombre es Steven Rogers – frunció aún más su ceño por la poca seriedad con la que estaba siendo tomado.

-Sí, si, Rogers – se limpió unas lágrimas imaginarias y recobró una postura firme y ególatra – Tú tienes tantas ganas de aceptar esta “propuesta indecente” que ya te siento dentro de mis pantalones.

Stark volvió a entrecerrar un poco los ojos y Steve juraría que notó un brillo de lujuria en ellos. Por su parte, el rubio sintió que toda la sangre se le acumuló en la cara.

-Eso no es-

-Ni siquiera trates de negarlo.

Algo, cualquier cosa, Steve se acababa la cabeza por pensar una respuesta sin importar qué fuera, porque no quería quedarse en ese silencio en el que se encontraba hundido. La risa de Tony se ensanchó más al saber que estaba en lo cierto. Otro auto llegó detrás de ellos. Porque obviamente no se iban a quedar allí esperando nada. Pepper entró. Tony se acercó a la puerta y se lamió los labios.

-La propuesta sigue en pie. – Deslizó las manos a lo largo de la puerta y disfrutó del momento en que el rubio pareció considerar la idea - ¿Vienes?

-No – contestó por fin y con alivio.

Tony sonrió levantando los hombros. Se introdujo al carro y se alejó.

Steve observó, con muchos sentimientos encontrados, cómo se alejaba el auto, lanzó su cuaderno lejos con enojo. Maldecía esa obsesión suya con ese idiota. Con gran pesar recordó qué lo había desatado todo y miró al auto maltrecho. El hombre guardaespaldas-chofer seguía allí, alguien debía esperar a que el desastre se limpiara, supuso.

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora? – le preguntó honestamente perdido. No podía simplemente irse y olvidar lo que había hecho, pero Stark no le había dejado ninguna alternativa.

Casi como si fuera una respuesta, Hogan recibió un mensaje al que le dio prioridad sobre resolver la duda de este sujeto, tras leerlo dos veces para estar seguro de que no confundía el contenido, suspiró y se festejó mentalmente ya no trabajar directamente para él.

-El señor Stark dice que si llegas antes que él a su torre te ofrecerá un empleo para que pagues los daños, si no lo haces te demandara por acoso, intento de homicidio y daño a la propiedad, y te meterá a prisión.

Steve se visualizó a si mismo en una celda y sintió que la vida se le iba. Eso sería una cosa perpetua y nada por lo que se había esforzado todo ese tiempo se cumpliría jamás.

-Deberías darte prisa.

Reaccionó gracias a la voz del otro hombre y salió inmediatamente en busca de su motocicleta, ahora agradecía tanto haberla traído después de estar a punto de salir y tomar el transporte público. ¿Qué tanta ventaja le llevaba Stark? No demasiada, estaba seguro, pero ¿y si solo por molestar le pedía a su chofer que fuera lo más rápido posible? ¡¿O su auto volaba?! Miró el cielo solo para asegurarse y aunque no vio nada no perdió el temor y la verdad, no quería encontrarse en prisión pensando todos los “y si hubiera…” así que el ciudadano ejemplar Steve Rogers aceleró superando el límite establecido, pasándose unos altos y casi atropellando a un hombre. Seguro terminaba en prisión por otros motivos.

Al llegar al edificio dejó su motocicleta frente a la puerta principal y entró directo a un enorme escritorio similar a una especie de recepción, le habló a una de las mujeres allí sentadas.

-Disculpe ¿Ya llegó el señor Stark?

-¿Quién lo busca? – dijo ella con una expresión seria, pero de alguna manera agradable.

-S-solo necesito saber si ya llegó, nada más.

-¿Quién lo busca? – no cambió ni un poco su rostro, como si él no hubiera hablado, como si ella no hubiera ya dicho esas palabras, y eso lo puso un poco nervioso.

-Uh, me llamo Steve, Rogers, Steven Rogers. – ella bajó la mirada a su computadora y empezó a hacer algo que él no veía – si me está buscando por una cita, no tengo ninguna, yo solo quiero saber si él ya llegó. – ella lo ignoró tan bien como si él no estuviera allí.

-¡Oh! Steven Rogers – y levantó la mirada hacia él – El señor Stark desea que pase. – Ella le entregó una credencial – Aquí tiene, esto le dará acceso al piso correspondiente. Puede tomar el tercer elevador a la izquierda. – y sonrió.

Steve en cambio no pudo reaccionar. Eso significaba que Tony ya estaba allí y que él terminaría en prisión por el resto de su vida ¿Qué le diría a Bucky? Cuando se enterara seguramente iría todos los días solo para regañarlo y echarle en cara todo lo que le había advertido sobre esa mala obsesión que tenía. ¡Y que irónico! Anthony Stark de entre todas las personas sería quien acabaría con él. Casi se pone a reír allí mismo, se contuvo gracias a que aún creía que prisión era mejor que un hospital psiquiátrico si alguien llegaba a la conclusión de que había perdido la cabeza.

Caminó de manera automática hacia el elevador, el cual se abrió en cuanto estuvo frente a él, ingresó y aparentemente todo se estaba haciendo solo porque ya estaba subiendo y Steve lo único que podía hacer era arrepentirse de cada decisión en su vida.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron dejándolo ver un enorme espacio en donde estaba seguro, podría entrar su apartamento tres veces sin ningún problema. Había una especie de barra al fondo y en el centro un enorme sillón curveado frente a un televisor que pasaría muy bien por pantalla de cine. La pared de cristal lo dejó observar el exterior y confirmar que se encontraba en el último piso de aquel edificio. Entró sigiloso, no se sentía con la confianza de dar más de dos pasos en ese lugar. Él esperaba llegar a alguna oficina en donde ya habría un abogado y unos policías. O al menos una persona, cualquiera, para que no estuviera tan perdido como lo estaba en eso momento. Ya estaba planeando entrar al elevador otra vez cuando una voz lo sorprendió.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó y Steve dirigió rápidamente la mirada al balcón interior que separaba el lugar en dos pisos, allí reconoció de inmediato a Sam Wilson, también conocido como Falcon el más reciente de los vengadores y el único que no había participado durante la invasión. Estaba vestido con una ropa deportiva – ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Uh, soy Steven Rogers, el… el señor Stark me dijo que viniera aquí.

El hombre le observó de arriba abajo de tal forma que Steve sentía que el hombre bajaría y se pondría a diseccionarlo. Parecía de mal humor y él era un invasor en ese lugar. Solo quería ver a Stark e irse a prisión o lo que fuera. Sam terminó con el escrutinio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-La habitación de Stark está arriba y es la del fondo. – No lo volvió a mirar mientras pasaba una habitación contigua.

-¿Su habitación? – No pudo evitar preguntar, aún tenía la propuesta que le había hecho rondando en su cabeza y continuaba con la firme convicción de no aceptar. Ante todo, él era una persona decente. – ¿Es allí donde se encuentra? – lo siguió hacia lo que identificó como la cocina. Sam tomó una botella de agua antes de contestar.

-Ese sujeto no ha llegado. – bebió un trago y lo miró otra vez con una ceja levantada y cuestionando en silencio por qué seguía allí en lugar de solo irse a donde le había indicado.

-Preferiría no esperarlo en su habitación de ser posible – Steve se removió incómodo – no quiero que el señor Stark malentienda la razón por la que accedí a venir aquí. Además, no debe tardar, me hizo venir en una especie de carrera con él.

-Eso último obviamente fue un engaño – Sam volvió a beber y cerró la botella – Stark solo está por aquí en las noches si sale a algún asunto de negocios. ¿A qué se supone que vienes entonces?

-Yo…- Steve no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo. Y la forma en la que le estaba haciendo la pregunta lo hizo saber que él completamente esperaba que fuera una visita furtiva a su habitación. Eso lo molestó. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso – Creo que, pueda que le deba dinero al señor Stark.

-Le debes dinero a Stark – repitió sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro –. Al multimillonario dueño de este edificio y de la mayoría de la tecnología en esta ciudad. ¿A ese Stark le debes dinero? – Steve se sintió un poco estúpido ante esos cuestionamientos - ¿Y él te mando aquí? ¿Para qué?

-Dijo que me daría un trabajo con el cual podría pagarle.

-Como te dije, su habitación está en la segunda planta, al fondo – Sam se alejó sin esperar respuesta. Steve lo alcanzó en la puerta de la cocina.

-Eso no es a lo que vine – habló con una voz fuerte porque de verdad no le gustaba eso de que comenzaran a señalarlo como ese tipo de persona. Sam se giró a verlo con una mirada de sorpresa. Probablemente no se esperaba ese cambio en él. Bucky solía decirle que cuando actuaba de esa manera parecía un capitán dando órdenes. – Entiendo que por el historial del señor Stark llegues a ese tipo de conclusiones, pero te agradecería que no me señales y me juzgues de esa manera.

Sam se tomó unos segundos más observándolo hasta que sonrió un poco de lado y continuó caminando. Sin saber que más hacer, Steve lo siguió y se dirigieron al sillón que estaba tan a la vista del recibidor. Como Sam no volvió a decir nada, Steve le preguntó con algo de timidez si vivía allí o se trataba únicamente de una base como un punto de reunión.

-Tú puedes ser dos personas completamente diferentes ¿verdad? – echó la cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo – tengo una habitación, pero no vivo aquí.

-¿Por qué? – no pudo evitar preguntar - ¿No sería más fácil para la convivencia?

-Convivencia – repitió – Sé que es mi equipo y aun así no me siento demasiado unido a ellos, vengo todas las mañanas, entreno, ideamos planes, ataques, nos coordinamos, a veces tenemos misiones en solitario, a veces en equipo. Pero nada más. Ya he tenido que vivir en el mismo espacio que las personas junto a las que peleo cuando estuve en la guerra. No hay demasiado beneficio en ello. Prefiero mantener mi distancia y mi privacidad, por eso regreso a mi departamento en las noches.

Steve quería mencionar algo más sobre lo importante que era la convivencia con las personas junto a las que luchas todos los días cuando el sonido del ascensor los hizo voltear a ver quién había ingresado. Por unos momentos sintió que se congelaba cuando la fría mirada de la asesina Black Widow lo escudriñó. Una revisión de cuerpo completo y la mujer lo pasó de largo. Justo detrás venía Hawkeye quién también lo analizó, pero él si se acercó a presentarse y preguntarle quién era. Aparentemente ambos estaban regresando de una misión, toda la información referente a esta era clasificada. En palabras de Clint, solo iban a reportarlo en esa agenda que Tony y Banner tenían para hacerse una idea de dónde estaban y lo que hacían, y luego a comer un poco de comida de ricos antes de regresar a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. Cuando Steve preguntó la razón por la que se iban, él solo dijo que ninguno le encontraba beneficio a permanecer alrededor de Stark por demasiado tiempo.

Ellos se fueron después de hacer exactamente lo que habían dicho sin que la mujer pelirroja lo mirara otra vez. Un par de horas después Bruce Banner subió. Se acercó a hablarle y Steve se alegró de saber que era una persona amable. Solo comió y volvió a irse. Sam le dijo que solía estar en un laboratorio dos pisos más abajo y era el único que sí vivía allí. Casi al anochecer fue cuando por fin el hombre a quien había estado esperando llegó.

Anthony Stark entró con toda la elegancia que solo él podía aportar a algo tan banal como llegar a su propia casa. No venía acompañado de su secretaria ni de ninguna otra persona. Al verlos sentados sonrió y se dirigió a ellos.

-Wilson – fue su primera palabra – es toda una sorpresa que continúes por aquí. Veo que ya conoces al señor Rogers – le dirigió a este último una sonrisa ladina – me alegra que fueras capaz de llegar antes que yo.

-Sí – dijo Steve tratando de aguantarse el enojo – resulta que tenía bastantes horas de ventaja. Pude incluso venir caminando calmadamente y no estar a punto de matarme por la prisa.

-Sí, creo que olvidé mencionar ese detalle – Tony movió las manos a gesto de restarle importancia –. Ahora, Rogers, es momento de hablar sobre el asunto que te preocupa. Un trabajo. Realmente no hay nada que puedas hacer, no te necesito para nada – Steve abrió la boca preparado para decir algo al respecto, pero Tony no lo dejó hablar – así que vamos a improvisar un poco. ¿Qué te parece si a partir de ahora eres mi ayudante?

-Ya tienes a Pepper y a J.A.R.V.I.S para resolver tu vida – intervino Sam.

-Cierto – señaló Stark – serás el ayudante de los vengadores. No tenemos uno de esos.

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que logró pronunciar Steve mientras acababa de entender lo que este rico presumido le estaba diciendo.

-Tienes que estar al pendiente de todo así que vivirás aquí – continuó Tony como si nada, tomó su celular y comenzó a revisar unas cosas, empezó a alejarse en dirección a las escaleras. Steve volvió a ser interrumpido cuando se preparaba para reclamar – cualquiera de los vengadores puede darte órdenes, pero prioriza las mías – ya estaba subiendo – J.A.R.V.I.S te permitirá el acceso a la torre y a una habitación junto a la de Wilson – ya en el pequeño balcón donde había visto a Sam por primera vez Tony se detuvo y lo volvió a ver – y si alguna vez quieres desestresarte puedo decirte dónde queda mi habitación.

-Al fondo del segundo piso – dijo Steve sin pensar mucho en ello. Tony levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa por el hecho de que supiera eso y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia – Es importante saber el lugar exacto que debo evitar – trató de arreglar, pero ni Sam le creía eso.

-Acaban de sentenciarte – fueron las palabras que Sam usó como despedida y se fue del edificio.

Steve estaba de acuerdo con eso. Y ya que no tenía otra forma de pagar, aparentemente ahora era el ayudante de los vengadores. Algo malo iba a resultar del asunto.


	2. Cómo continuó

-Todavía no me decido – dijo Bucky poniendo una mano en su barbilla y mirando el techo como si pensara profundamente al respecto – ¿debería preocuparme, alegrarme, reírme o sentir lástima de ti?  
Steve rodó los ojos y no le dio el privilegio de contestarle nada. Sacó la última ropa del cajón del fondo. Con eso ya estaba todo empacado. No era como si tuviera muchas cosas y bastantes de ellas iban a permanecer en ese apartamento que compartía con su mejor amigo.  
-Si alguien me dijera que acosar a un hombre famoso y caer sobre su auto terminaría en irte a vivir con él, hombre, lo hubiera intentado desde hace tiempo – continuó hablando ante el silencio –. Varias cosas se hubieran arreglado en mi vida.  
-¿Puedes callarte? – Steve se puso la mochila al hombro – esto no es gracioso. Ahora he sido descubierto por el sujeto que me gusta y debo trabajar para pagarle.  
-Eso es bastante gracioso para mí – dijo Bucky levantando los hombros y cuando Steve rodó los ojos por milésima vez en el día, comenzó a reír –. En verdad Steve, a nadie le pasaría lo mismo que a ti. Simplemente es imposible. Deberías aprovecharlo, quizás incluso puedas tirártelo – y lo golpeó con el codo de manera insinuante como el buen amigo que era. Steve lo miró algo horrorizado y con un sonrojo que algo más decía, y ya que para él era un libro completamente abierto, lo dedujo con rapidez – Tienes oportunidad – que Steve tratara de alejarse rápido en dirección a la salida solo lo confirmo – ¡Tienes la oportunidad! ¡Puedes tirarte a Anthony Stark!  
-No digas eso, no va a pasar.  
-¿Qué? – Bucky cerró la puerta cuando Steve trataba de huir por ella atrapándolos a ambos en el interior – Estas bromeando ¿verdad? El sujeto está en todos tus sueños húmedos y cada mañana que te encierras en el baño ¿y tú me dices que no va a pasar?  
-¡Bucky!  
-Las paredes son delgadas, Rogers. Y déjame decirte que el nombre de Stark es bastante pronunciado por ti – Steve apartó la mirada con vergüenza –. No me hagas hablar sobre todos esos dibujos que se están quedando en tu habitación y que giran en torno a la misma persona. ¿Debo mencionar quién es la persona de quien no te has perdido ni una conferencia?  
-Basta, Bucky, entiendo el punto.  
-Bien. Yo no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no estás saltando de felicidad por vivir en el mismo lugar que ese hombre y por qué, si tienes la oportunidad, me estás diciendo que ‘eso’ no va a pasar?  
Steve se recargó en la puerta y suspiró.  
-Él solo quiere que sea una de esas tantas noches que tiene. No quiero que sea así.  
-Oh, que horror – puso una mano sobre su boca y se alejó tambaleante – Tú… estás enamorado.  
-¿Qué? Claro que no.  
-Estas enamorado de una persona a la que no conoces personalmente de nada y a quien le debes dinero – bajó la mano a su pecho y cambió su expresión a una seria – me siento asustado de ti.  
Steve volvió a rodar los ojos, un gesto que se le terminaría haciendo costumbre de seguir así, y salió del lugar con su amigo riéndose justo detrás de él. Al pie de aquel agradable apartamento de Brooklyn se despidieron y Steve fue a afrontar su destino, sea cualquiera que este fuera a ser.  
Llegó a la torre y fue al elevador sin pasar antes por recepción, pensaba que en cualquier momento alguien lo detendría y le pediría identificarse, pero no sucedió y las puertas del elevador se abrieron para él otra vez y justo como en la última ocasión comenzó a subir sin necesidad de que presionara nada. Ya en el piso se internó con sigilo, eran pasadas las diez de la mañana así que no creía que hubiera alguien durmiendo, no era por eso, era más como un sentimiento de que no debía perturbar el silencio.  
-¿Hola? – preguntó después de llegar a la cocina y no encontrar a nadie, no sabía en dónde buscar ni con quien presentarse o qué hacer. Estaba completamente perdido en ese lugar.  
-Buenos días, señor Rogers – habló de pronto una voz que sobresaltó al nombrado. Steve observó en todas direcciones y no vio a nadie – soy una inteligencia artificial creada para ayudar al señor Stark, no soy una entidad corpórea, me encuentro instalado en toda la torre y pertenencias del señor Stark – respondió a su pregunta no realizada – en estos momentos ninguno de los vengadores se encuentra en la estancia, y las únicas instrucciones que el señor Stark dejó para usted fueron: “Ponte cómodo”.  
-Uh… sí – se tomó su tiempo en entender lo que una inteligencia artificial implicaba ¿Era como un robot? No estaba seguro y no sentía que fuera una buena idea preguntarle. No sabía a qué dirigirse para hablar y eso lo desconcertaba más. Volvió a salir al salón y apretó las correas de la mochila que aún llevaba al hombro. Ponerse cómodo. ¿Cómo se hace eso en la casa del famoso multimillonario, genio Anthony Stark, quien además te gusta y por estar tan obsesionado con él terminaste con una deuda de un auto de lujo, casa en la que a partir de ese momento trabajaras como ayudante de los héroes más poderosos del planeta sin saber a qué se refiere exactamente con eso? Fácil: No se puede. – Umm ¿Hola? ¿Inteligencia… artificial?  
-Puede llamarme J.A.R.V.I.S, señor Rogers.  
-Sí, J.A.R.V.I.S ¿Puedes decirme en dónde será mi habitación?  
Siguiendo las instrucciones que le daban subió a la segunda planta, allí había un pasillo largo, bastante ancho, probablemente alguien podría vivir cómodamente en ese espacio, había dos puertas de cada lado y al fondo, bastante lejos había otra puerta. Sabía a quién pertenecía, pero no quiso pensar demasiado en ello. Al parecer la primera puerta de la izquierda sería donde él dormiría. Según eso, entonces la siguiente puerta era de Sam Wilson. Se preguntó si las dos de enfrente pertenecerían a los dos asesinos de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero decidió no exteriorizar su duda. No había perillas ni nada que le permitieran abrir la puerta. Se quedó observando cuando empujar no funcionó. J.A.R.V.I.S le indicó que había un pequeño panel escondido en la pared donde debía colocar su mano para poder acceder. Lo hizo y se sintió abrumado cuando funcionó. Esa tecnología era demasiado. Ellos vivían en el límite de la pobreza así que lo más tecnológico que tenían en casa era el microondas de hace como diez años. Estaba bastante seguro de que ese no era un lugar para él.  
Entró a una habitación tan grande que comenzaba a considerar que sus capacidades de calcular el espacio estaban fallando. Seguía superando el apartamento donde vivía y se supone que todo eso fuera para él. Dejó sus cosas en una silla y no se sintió con la comodidad de desempacar así que mejor volvió a bajar a la cocina. Revisó qué comida había con la esperanza de que algo faltara y él pudiera ir a comprarlo para no seguir en ese lugar él solo y todo perdido. Se encontró con que no había nada aparte de algunas bebidas y un poco de fruta. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a J.A.R.V.I.S por qué la falta de cualquier cosa comestible, el timbre del elevador anunció una llegada y él se asomó para ver de quién se trataba.  
Natasha se internó con tal firmeza en su actitud que él se encontró a si mismo haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar sin tener que rodearlo o detenerse para pedírselo. Solo le dio una mirada rápida y fría, fue a tomar una de las botellas de agua que se encontraban en el refrigerador y la subió al congelador. Esperó unos momentos viendo un reloj que llevaba y tras unos instantes tomó la botella y se fue por la puerta contraria a donde Steve estaba. Él apartó la mirada cuando se percató de que era raro que se hubiera quedando mirando por donde ella se había ido. Fue a ver de qué eran las botellas que había elegido solo por curiosidad. Y entonces el elevador volvió a sonar.  
Una vez más fue a ver de quién se trataba con un poco de expectativa. Se alegró bastante al ver que se trataba de Sam. No es como si fueran cercanos, pero definitivamente ya había confianza con él.  
-Parece que ya está aquí nuestra nueva ama de casa – dijo con los brazos abiertos al verlo.  
-No me llames así, por favor.  
-Luces perdido.  
-Lo estoy completamente. Esta es la torre Stark y se supone que ahora vivo y trabajo aquí. Es muy diferente de mi apartamento.  
-Sí, es impresionante en un primer momento. Luego te acostumbras – se acercó para poner un brazo en el hombro de Steve – ¿Quieres un recorrido?  
-Un recorrido estaría bien – sonrió.  
Comenzaron por la sala de estar, el obvio lugar designado para reunirse a ver televisión. Lo volvió a llevar a la cocina. El lugar por donde todos pasaban y nadie usaba. Sam le contó que a veces Tony tenía un poco de comida preparada, pero su alimentación en aquel lugar se basaba en ordenar algo a domicilio. En la parte inferior se encontraban las habitaciones para Thor y Banner junto con otras tres desocupadas. Desde allí se podía bajar al gimnasio. Era enorme y tenía de todo tipo de máquinas para ejercitar. Zonas para sacos de box. Un par de cuadriláteros para boxeo. Incluso al fondo tenía una zona zen para yoga. Había duchas. Y unas cuantas habitaciones para entrenamiento especializado para cada vengador. Ese se convirtió casi de inmediato en el lugar favorito de Steve. Esperaba tener el pase a ese lugar. El resto del piso no lo impresionó tanto. En la parte superior le confirmó que las habitaciones frente a las de ellos eran de Natasha y Clint. Le repitió que la del fondo era la de Tony.  
-Aunque eso tú ya lo sabes – le remarcó con una sonrisa.  
-Por favor, solo olvídalo.  
A menos que se acercara lo suficiente no se alcanzaba a notar que había otro pasillo, ese llevaba al taller de Tony que estaba en una sala aparte. Pero el genio nunca quería a nadie allí, era como su zona especial así que había una prohibición no dicha en voz alta de que nadie podía entrar.  
Por ese día Sam se fue y Steve se quedó aun dando vueltas sin saber en qué aportar. Esperaba que hacer un buen trabajo lo ayudara a librarse rápido de estar allí. Aunque en el fondo sabía cuál sería la forma más rápida de irse. La verdadera razón por la que Tony lo quería viviendo en el mismo edificio que él. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas tentaciones. Definitivamente no iba a caer. Pero J.A.R.V.I.S ya le había dicho que todo lo referente a la organización de archivos estaba hecha. Steve no era un genio que pudiera ayudar en la construcción de algún aparato. Ni siquiera necesitaba hacer la limpieza porque había pequeños robots que se encargaban de eso. Tony había tenido razón en ese aspecto. No lo necesitaban en nada para nada.  
Conforme pasó el tiempo sintió que es demasiado solitario estar en ese lugar tan grande y silencioso. En algún momento J.A.R.V.I.S le dijo que Romanoff ya había abandonado el edificio. Y comenzó a preguntarse si esa era una de las razones por las que nadie vivía allí. También se preocupó por cómo sería el tiempo de Tony en ese lugar. Se dirigió al enorme sillón y se recostó en él. Era bastante suave y lo suficientemente ancho como para que se acostara perfectamente boca arriba sin apretarse y aun con espacio de sobra. Era como del tamaño de su cama en su apartamento. Igual y hasta un poco más grande. Suspiró apesadumbrado. Estaba acostumbrado a que siempre hubiera alguien con él. Para esas horas Bucky ya debería haber llegado y estarían preparando una cena y hablando de cómo les fue en el día.  
Antes de que se hundiera en un estado de arrepentimientos y melancolía el ascensor sonó. Se incorporó para ver al doctor Banner ingresar con un par de bolsas. Se levantó y tras saludarse con una inclinación de cabeza Bruce entró a la cocina. Y esperando no ser una carga para los vengadores al pegarse a ellos, Steve lo siguió. Vio que sacaba algo de comida de las bolsas y la metía al microondas.  
-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – preguntó Steve con la timidad de no conocer a esta persona. Bruce lo vio y sonrió. Ese gesto hizo que Steve se sintiera relajado por alguna razón.  
-Puedes cuidar mi comida y servirla mientras me doy una ducha rápida.  
Steve aceptó gustoso de por fin poder hacer algo. Cuando el aparato avisó que estaba listo extrajo lo que se veía como una comida hecha principalmente de verduras hervidas. La pasó a un plato para darle presentación. Buscó los cubiertos y terminó de acomodar cuando Bruce regresó con el cabello húmedo y una ropa más cómoda que el traje para laboratorio con el que había entrado.  
-Vaya – dijo mientras se sentaba – es una sensación extraña que alguien te prepare la mesa. Aún debe haber comida ¿cierto? Sírvete y acompáñame, por favor.  
Steve quería negarse, pero Bruce no le dio opción, así que ambos cenaron y conversaron un poco antes de retirarse. Ese día no vio a Tony Stark en absoluto.  
Al día siguiente se levantó bastante temprano y permaneció en su habitación sin estar seguro de qué hacer. Igual que antes. En su rutina él salía a correr todas las mañanas, pero al no saber cuál exactamente era su papel en ese lugar tampoco sabía si podía salir así que permaneció allí casi a la espera de órdenes como si se tratara de algún militar. Pensarlo de esa manera fue lo único que alivió lo tediosa que era su situación. A exactamente la misma hora que el día anterior Natasha llegó y realizó las mismas acciones. Esta vez sin dar alguna pista de que él estaba allí también. Luego por fin llegó Sam.  
-Creo que esta vez si voy a entrenar – le dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Oh, lo siento – Steve entendió que había estado quitándole su tiempo a Sam.  
-No tienes por qué disculparte. La verdad solo veo a este lugar como un gimnasio de primera clase gratuito. Es bueno romper la rutina de vez en cuando.  
Sin el único compañero que creía tener, Steve se quedó una vez más sin nada que hacer. Hasta que el elevador anuncio una llegada y Clint se internó vestido con su traje. Lo saludó con una mano y fue directo a la cocina. Abrió y cerró el refrigerador con una maldición. Tomó un poco de fruta resignado y subió a su habitación para luego de un rato bajar con su carcaj lleno. Cuando se retiró Steve se vio tentado a desearle suerte en su misión. Solo no lo hizo porque no eran lo suficientemente cercanos y probablemente hubiera sido raro. Esta vez si vio a Natasha irse. Despidió a Sam y en la noche volvió a cenar con Bruce.  
Ese día tampoco vio a Tony.  
El día siguiente fue prácticamente igual y al siguiente ya le tenía la botella de agua preparada a Natasha. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada y él no supo que decir. Ella la tomó y se fue. Ese día, ya que aparentemente estar en ese lugar no era del todo necesario, salió a comprar ingredientes frescos y le pidió a J.A.R.V.I.S que le avisara a Bruce que no ordenara comida esa noche. Y se volvió la primera vez que cocina para uno de los vengadores. Después le pregunta a J.A.R.V.I.S por los horarios de Clint, todo está lleno de misiones clasificadas, pero todas ellas con horas de partida específicas por lo que tiene un lapso en el que pasa a la torre. Así que calcula el tiempo para en esos momentos tenerle una comida preparada y que pueda ser ingerida dependiendo del tiempo que pueda permanecer en la torre. Clint no se molestó en esconder la alegría de comida decente preparada para él. Le volvió a preparar su botella a Natasha y ella la tomó sin mirarlo.  
Es jueves cuando esta cenando con Banner y Sam que decidió quedarse después de enterarse de que Steve en realidad cocinaba. Esa noche llegan Natasha y Clint de una misión que habían tenido juntos. Al pedirles que los acompañaran Clint no se hizo de rogar y Natasha se acercó con algo parecido a la curiosidad en su mirada. Steve por suerte había cocinado lo suficiente para todos.  
Todo ese tiempo no vio a Tony y no se atrevía a preguntar a J.A.R.V.I.S por su ubicación o algo similar. Principalmente porque no era de su incumbencia, y después porque temía que J.A.R.V.I.S le dijera a Tony y él pensara que tenía el tipo de interés que en realidad si tenía, pero que no debía enterarse.  
El fin de semana al salir de su habitación, prestando un poco más de atención de la que debería escuchó la puerta de Tony abriéndose y echando toda esa innecesaria emoción muy al fondo de su ser, se le quedó mirando. Quien salió fue una mujer castaña de ojos miel con signos de haber despertado recientemente, con una mano en la cabeza y los ojos entrecerrados, señales de una probable resaca. Salió un poco perdida y en cuanto lo vio se paró correctamente y cambió toda su expresión corporal como si se tratara de una nueva persona, le sonrió coqueta. Y Steve de repente se sintió con ganas de golpear cosas.  
-Hola, guapo – se acercó con pasos lentos y moviendo la cadera más de lo necesario – no me dijeron que sería recibida tan bien al día siguiente – dio una mirada alrededor – escuché que desde que la secretaria se había ido ya nadie te acompañaba a la puerta de salida después de una buena noche con Stark – Steve apretó los puños. Era bastante obvio qué hacía ella ahí, pero que lo confirmara con su voz actuada lo molestaba bastante –. Pero sabes, podrías invitarme a pasar un rato contigo.  
Steve tuvo que cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo y contar hasta diez para poder sonreírle cortésmente.  
-Me temo que solo puedo invitarla a retirarse – Hubo un poco de duda en la expresión de la mujer ante esa respuesta. Steve no estaba de ánimos para cualquiera que fuera la forma en la que iba a reaccionar así que continuó – sin embargo, ya que mostró interés en mí, señorita, puedo ofrecerle una forma original de salir – y se agachó para pasar un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y con el otro brazo la sostuvo de la espalda y así comenzó a caminar. Ella en un principio rio por ser cargada por este hombre en estilo princesa, pero en cuanto Steve la colocó en el elevador su expresión cambió otra vez.  
-Oye, no puedes hacerme esto. Yo no era la úni-  
Su voz quedó cortada por las puertas del elevador cerrándose. Steve apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiró. Acababa de actuar muy grosero. Se dirigió al comedor a preparar algo para Bruce por si subía. Ese día ningún otro vengador debía pasar por la torre.  
-¡Tony! – Llegó un furioso grito femenino en el segundo en que las puertas del elevador se abrieron pasado el mediodía– ¡39 mensajes! – gritó – ¿Dónde estás? J.A.R.V.I.S-  
Se detuvo en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Steve que salía de la cocina para ir al encuentro de la persona que iba entrando. Ella lo miró un poco asustada y rápidamente cambio a una postura firme.  
-¿Cómo entraste a este lugar? – preguntó Pepper a la defensiva. Steve se sintió un poquito intimidado por ella, pero no demasiado.  
-Ahora… trabajo y… vivo aquí.  
Pepper lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, luego lo analizó bien para descubrir si decía la verdad y por último cubrió sus ojos con una mano y suspiró.  
-Él te contrató – dijo – claro que lo hizo. ¡Y vives aquí! – dijo ella con un sarcástico tono alegre que no escondía lo mucho que ese simple hecho la hacía sufrir – ¿Y qué eres?  
-El ayudante de… los vengadores – Sonaba tan patético como era el decirlo en voz alta para una mujer tan importante y que parecía nunca estar para bromas.  
-El ayudante de los vengadores – repitió. Movió el pie unos instantes y miró su reloj otra vez – entonces hazle un favor a Ironman y ayúdale a mantener su empresa a flote – dijo dándole una mirada que dejaba eso de que él fuera casi del doble de su tamaño de lado, se sentía minúsculo – tengo una junta en 15 minutos y él tiene una reunión de una hora – levantó la muñeca a la altura de su rostro y golpeó el reloj con un solo dedo de la otra mano –. El tiempo corre, ayudante.  
Pepper salió sin darle una segunda mirada y murmurando algunas cosas que estaba seguro se alegraba de no haber entendido. Dio la vuelta. El lugar estaba vacío. En cierta forma eso le hizo sentir más presión. ¿Debía tener presión en primer lugar? Seguramente. No quería enfrentarse a lo que fuera que implicara a una Virginia Potts enojada. Le preguntó a J.A.R.V.I.S por la ubicación de Tony.  
-El señor Stark se encuentra en la zona de la piscina junto con otras quince personas – contestó.  
-¿Zona de la piscina? – Sam no le había mostrado eso en su primer recorrido – ¿Dónde queda? ¿Cómo puedo llegar?  
-La zona de la piscina se encuentra en la azotea y se puede acceder desde el pasillo a un costado de la habitación del señor Stark o por el elevador.  
Steve tomó la segunda ruta. Al llegar hasta arriba lo recibió una fuerte música que sorpresivamente no se escuchaba por el resto del edificio y muchas personas bailando, algunas otras en el suelo. Él trató de esquivarlos y declinar las propuestas de que se uniera. Encontró rápidamente a su objetivo dentro de la alberca rodeado de mujeres que lo tocaban todo lo que podían. Steve se sintió algo extraño al ver la escena.  
-¿Vienes a unirte? – preguntó Tony con una sonrisa y levantando una copa de alguna bebida alcohólica en su dirección. Steve negó con la cabeza y aún con la sensación de que no debería estar en ese lugar le explicó lo que Pepper le dijo.  
-Trabajas para mí no para ella – le contestó Tony haciendo una especie de puchero. Una de las chicas tomó la copa de su mano y él le sonrió antes de regresar su atención al rubio – Por eso te ordeno que te nos unas, te va a gustar – Y le sonrió de una manera libidinosa mientras tomaba con descaro el pecho de una mujer y lo apretaba. Steve se enojó y se sintió ofendido.  
-La señorita Potts lo espera en cuarenta minutos en su oficina – Las expresiones sorprendidas de las mujeres fueron el mayor indicio de que había utilizado su “tono de capitán” porque Tony no se inmutó. Steve dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y en esa ocasión todos se quitaron de su camino.  
Escuchó el sonido característico de alguien saliendo del agua y algunos lamentos de mujeres. Entró al elevador y se dio la vuelta topándose con Tony en traje de baño y escurriendo agua.  
-Hay una entrada más directa a tu habitación – le reprendió pensando en todo lo que iba a mojar en su camino.  
-Sí – Tony levantó los hombros – solo quería encerrarnos en un espacio tan pequeño y yo con tan poca ropa.  
Steve abrió los ojos un poco más y se sonrojó por lo directo de las intenciones. Tony sonrió al ver su reacción y rápidamente las puertas se volvieron a abrir. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
-Cuando quieras, sabes en donde encontrarme – y le guiñó un ojo. Luego las puertas se volvieron a cerrar y empezó a bajar.  
\- J.A.R.V.I.S llévame arriba otra vez – pidió Steve.  
-Lo siento, el señor Stark me ha ordenado que no detenga el elevador hasta terminar de bajar y luego volver a subir.  
Solo pudo poner una mano en su frente y esperar hasta llegar a la planta baja y luego de vuelta al último piso. Y toda esa distancia no era poco tiempo. Cuando por fin llegó, entró rápido al piso antes de que por otra broma tuviera que pasar por lo mismo. Se dio cuenta de que el suelo ya estaba seco y agradeció a los robots ninja que nunca había visto, pero sabía que existían.  
-¿Quién decidió usar la cocina para lo que fue hecha? – preguntó Tony desde el lugar.  
Steve se dirigió allá y se encontró con un Tony Stark ya vestido con su traje y una manzana en la mano señalando las pruebas de que Bruce sí había subido a comer.  
-Oye no me veas así – continuó Tony – si te decepciona verme cubierto, puedes verme con menos ropa cuando quieras.  
Steve entrecerró los ojos y tomó los trastes limpios para guardarlos.  
-Yo he cocinado para todos.  
-¿Para todos? Veo que no soy incluido en ese todos. ¿Me recuerdas quién te contrató y a quién deberías consentir más?  
-No ha estado en la torre.  
-Sí, veo que esa es una buena razón. Bueno, en la noche quiero una cena absolutamente especial y exclusiva para mi hecha por ti. ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo.  
-Bien, y si vuelves a dirigirte a mí de usted, haré que Happy sustituya toda tu ropa por lencería femenina mientras duermes.  
Steve se quedó sorprendido mientras Tony salía del edificio. Luego no pudo evitar sonreír y quitar esa sonrisa de inmediato. Pasó el resto de la tarde planeando una comida que fuera muy buena, la mejor que pudiera haber preparado. Fue a comprar la comida y aunque hasta el momento había estado utilizando la tarjeta que J.A.R.V.I.S le había dado, hasta ese momento se detuvo a pensar que se trata del dinero de Tony y le dio un poco de vergüenza por lo que planeó no gastar demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo quería comprar lo mejor de todo para estar muy seguro de que la comida sea deliciosa. Con resignación trató de encontrar un punto medio. Llegó a la torre y se puso a cocinar con solo un pensamiento en mente: “Estoy cocinando para Tony Stark”.  
Estaba dando los últimos toques cuando el ascensor llegó a su piso. Tony salió con un gran suspiro y entró a la cocina aflojando su corbata. Inhaló el aroma abiertamente y le dirigió una sonrisa al cocinero.  
-Seguro que eso sabría mejor si lo como sobre ti – le dijo. Steve solo pudo hacer una mueca.  
-No quisiera arruinar mi comida así.  
-Oh, definitivamente no la desperdiciarías – bajó la voz a un tono más grave – yo te puedo enseñar cómo incluso sabrá mejor – Steve trató de ignorar esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo.  
-Solo espera un poco, no te esperaba tan pronto.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda? – Tony rodeó la mesa para estar al otro lado de la cocina.  
-No, gracias – dijo sin levantar la mirada de la comida.  
-Hey, estás rechazando la ayuda de Tony Stark – se señaló a si mismo – ¿No te sientes mal por eso?  
-No creo que puedas ayudarme. Pareces el tipo de persona que cuando la receta dice que agregues una taza le echas media caja.  
-Estas ofendiéndome – Tony se apoyó con las manos en la mesa – Construyo bombas dormido, sé calcular pesos y cantidades mucho mejor de lo que te podrías imaginar.  
-Oh – Steve no estaba muy sorprendido – entonces supongo que puedes pasarme 25g del perejil que está allí en la mesa.  
Tony miro las hierbas que estaban frente a él y le llevó un poco, Steve las miró lo miro a él y luego las tomó y las llevó a una diminuta báscula.  
-25g exactos – dijo Steve y Tony ladeó una sonrisa – de hierbabuena  
-¿Hierbabuena? – la palabra se le hacía familiar, pero no la ubicaba del todo.  
-Esto no es lo que te pedí – Aclaró al notar la confusión en el otro.  
-Me dijiste que lo que estaba en la mesa.  
-Sí, hay varios tipos de hierbas en la mesa.  
-¿Qué? – Tony bajó la mirada no muy convencido – Todo eso parece el mismo tipo de pasto – Steve rio ¬–. Pareces muy familiarizado con todo aquí. Yo creí que esta casa era la única con este nivel de tecnología en su casa. Ni siquiera el tostador es como todos los demás.  
-Lo que no tiene sentido – le dirigió una mirada – un tostador solo debería hacer lo que un tostador hace. Este tiene muchos botones, es muy extraño. Me costó bastante entenderlo todo – Steve bajó unos platos y comenzó a servir la sopa de entrada – aún ahora no estoy seguro de cómo va todo, J.A.R.V.I.S y Bruce me ayudan.  
-¿Bruce? ¿Quieres decir que ya eres cercano a Bruce y todo? Esto no me parece, se supone que estás aquí para ser cercano a mí.  
-Creí que estaba aquí para pagarle.  
-Me hablaste de usted, despídete de tu ropa – Steve colocó el plato frente a él y lo miró preguntándose si debía creer la amenaza. Tony le sonrió una última vez antes de probar la sopa. Pareció sorprendido, pero no hizo ningún comentario hasta que terminó con todo lo que le había preparado – fue delicioso – concluyó – Creo que acabas de obtener tu segundo empleo en esta torre.  
Steve sonrió.  
Después de eso por fin su papel en el lugar empezaba a tomar forma. Se levantaba en las mañanas para preparar un desayuno para Bruce y Sam quien llegaba un poco más temprano por eso mismo. Algo ligero para Natasha y algún postre para Clint. Entrenaba con Sam en las mañanas y un poco más tarde si no estaban en alguna misión Natasha y Clint se unían. Preparaba comida si había alguien y una cena para Bruce y Sam que ya era más común que se quedara. No siempre estaban juntos, pero poco a poco era más común verlos en la torre. Como Sam llegaba temprano y se iba tarde, cada vez decidía pasar la noche allí más seguido.  
Tony tenía unos horarios muy raros. Cuando estaba, se levantaba tarde y hacía a Steve dejar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para que le prepara comida. Se encerraba en su taller y no lo volvía a ver. No subía sin importar cuanto insistiera para que comiera. Si salía era a medianoche o con horarios de esa índole donde no había nadie más, se preparaba un café, tomaba unas donas y se encerraba otra vez. A veces era difícil saber si estaba en la torre. Se iba a sus viajes de negocio sin avisar a nadie. Cuando Pepper lo sacaba se iba más temprano incluso de lo que el propio Steve se despertaba y regresaba cuando todos estaban dormidos.  
No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando Clint decidió que no estaría mal vivir en la torre si eso significaba ser alimentado por Steve. Sam y Natasha lo hicieron definitivo poco después.  
Fue jueves cuando todos, a excepción del dueño del lugar, estaban reunidos en el comedor. Era raro que hubiera tanto ruido, había conversaciones sobre lo ocupados que estaban haciendo algunas cosas, los avances de Bruce con algunas investigaciones, el día a día de Sam con los grupos de apoyo a los soldados retirados, lo pesadas que habían sido algunas misiones y como Clint había arruinado un poco la última. Steve no lo pensó muy profundamente cuando le dio algunos consejos sobre cómo pudo haber hecho que funcionara mejor. Cuando todos se le quedaron viendo, él supo que no tenía el derecho para poder decir algo así y se retiró diciendo que buscaría a Stark para que se les uniera ya que estaban reunidos.  
J.A.R.V.I.S le dijo que estaba en su taller. Él recordaba las palabras de Sam sobre no entrar a ese lugar, pero realmente quería que se les uniera así que tomó el riesgo y fue para allá. Tuvo que bajar unas escaleras y se encontró con que había unas puertas de cristal con otro de esos paneles de identificación. Como no tenía acceso a ese lugar le pidió a J.A.R.V.I.S que le dijera a Tony que estaba allí. Un poco después vio a Tony levantarse del suelo detrás de unas mesas que alcanzaba a diferenciar con unos lentes de protección puestos y vistiendo una camisa sin mangas. Se acercó mientras limpiaba inútilmente la grasa que llenaba sus manos con un trapo.  
-¿Si? – preguntó Tony cuando las puertas se abrieron y se quitó las gafas del rostro. Steve no encontró su capacidad de pronunciar palabras viendo a la persona frente a él y esa pequeña capa de sudor que lo cubría por completo, y esa grasa y aceite que había llegado a otras partes de su cuerpo, y su cabello despeinado, y sus brazos descubiertos que aparentemente si estaban trabajados – ¿Rogers? – cuando Steve regresó la mirada a sus ojos fue consciente de que había estado dándole una buena mirada a su cuerpo.  
-Uh – Steve tenía la lengua enredada – Comida – logró decir. Tony levantó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería así que sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó –. Todos están reunidos comiendo. Deberías unírtenos.  
-No creo poder irme ahora – le dio una mirada al lugar en donde estaba antes –. Y creo que, si vamos en este momento, no será comida lo querrás comerte – le dijo con una sonrisa de esas que siempre provocaban un escalofrío en Steve.  
Asintió para mostrarle que entendía. Quizá para decirle que estaba de acuerdo, pero eso se lo dejaba a su interpretación. Tony le volvió a guiñar un ojo luego de que las puertas se cerraran y regresó a su lugar de trabajo. Subió lentamente las escaleras y llegó a la cocina con la imagen que acababa de tener de Tony fuertemente grabada en su mente y con demasiadas ganas de dibujarlo. Era una lástima que decidiera no llevar ninguna de sus cosas de arte.  
No se percató de que el resto de los vengadores estaban apreciando cada expresión que hacía.


	3. Cómo se arruinó

A veces las cosas no son bien colocadas. En principio, quien sea que lo haya puesto sobre el refrigerador no estaba pensando muy bien en nada. Esas tres cajas que no deberían estar ahí, porque hay muchísimos otros lugares en donde poner cualquier cosa, se fueron recorriendo sin que nadie se percatara de ello ¿Quién iba a notar que tres cajas apiladas estaban más cerca de la orilla que el día anterior? Nadie. Nadie porque cuando abren el refrigerador lo único que importa es su interior, no la parte de arriba. Y algunas personas lo cierran con fuerza y entonces las cajas se desplazan. Y es una mañana en la cocina cuando Steve está decidiendo qué hará de desayunar que Natasha fue por un poco de leche y que, al cerrar la puerta, las cajas se vinieron sobre ella.  
Steve corrió a atraparlas antes de que impactaran, con algo de dificultad evitando que ninguna de las tres cayera y las colocó con cuidado en el suelo. Natasha estaba a unos pasos viéndolo con los brazos cruzados.  
-Yo no hubiera aguantado eso – le dijo – eres más fuerte de lo que pareces.  
-Sí – dijo él un poco inseguro, eran bastantes escasas las ocasiones que recordaba que ella hubiera formado una oración completa dirigida a él y por alguna razón lo ponía nervioso – tú eres muy rápida, yo ni siquiera había llegado y tú ya estabas a una buena distancia del peligro.  
-Si notaste que me había quitado ¿Por qué lo atrapaste de todos modos?  
-Puede que sea caro.  
-Lo es, así como todo en esta casa, pero estoy segura de que a Stark no le afecta.  
-Quizás. Pero ahora ya no tiene que volver a comprarlo, espero que esto cuente como pagar.  
-Claro, tu deuda por caer sobre su auto mientras lo acosabas – Steve la miró con horror y vergüenza queriendo preguntar cómo lo sabía, ella continuó hablando antes de que articulara palabra alguna – No puedes creer que no te investigaría. Eres un desconocido que vive en la base de los vengadores. Yo los investigo a todos, y eso incluye a todas las personas ajenas que Stark insiste en meter aquí solo para pasar la noche. Es una molestia, pero me aseguro de que no se filtre nada.  
-Eres muy precavida.  
-Siempre. – Steve sonrió ante la respuesta – Eres fuerte ¿Qué tan bueno eres peleando?  
-No tengo mucha experiencia.  
-Vamos a ponerte a prueba – y ella le hizo una seña para que la siguiera al gimnasio. Steve ni siquiera se planteó la idea de negarse.  
Por eso el desayuno no fue hecho. Bruce tomó un poco de fruta y con eso fue suficiente para él. Sam y Clint estaban en misiones. Pero justo ese día fue que Tony decidió levantarse a hora como una persona normal. No le agradó mucho eso de encontrar la cocina vacía. Le dijo a J.A.R.V.I.S que le ordenara a Steve ir allí de inmediato. La I.A le contestó que el señor Rogers no estaba muy disponible en ese momento. Entre molesto y ofendido le pidió la ubicación de Steve y fue directo al gimnasio con el firme pensamiento de que no podía estar ‘no disponible’ para él. Jamás. Conforme se acercaba al lugar, el sonido se empezó a hacer presente.  
Golpes, definitivamente, algo contra el suelo, forcejeo, movimiento ¿Esos eran jadeos de Natasha? Cuando diferenció un profundo gruñido por parte de Steve aceleró el paso, completamente convencido de que se encontraría una escena pornográfica y entonces los echaría a los dos de la torre porque tenían absolutamente prohibido ‘no estar disponibles’ en ese lugar. Quizá sonaba infantil o injusto siendo que él traía mujeres y hombres con ese único fin, pero no importaba. Su torre, sus reglas.  
En cuanto entró los encontró en el suelo del cuadrilátero, Natasha rodeando la cabeza de Steve con las piernas, sujetaba su brazo levantándolo en una posición que probablemente no era muy cómoda mientras Steve usaba el otro que tenía libre para mantenerse equilibrado. Sí, tenían ropa.  
-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – preguntó Tony algo histérico a pesar de que se había dicho que mantendría la calma porque obviamente no le importaba lo que hicieran ellos dos.  
Natasha lo miró y Steve lo intentó, pero la posición no lo dejaba y ella no lo soltó.  
-Él me está ayudando – contestó ella impasible – también es mi ayudante ¿no?  
-No, bueno… sí, ¿y en qué se supone que te está ayudando? – por alguna razón estaba controlando el impulso de cruzar los brazos y empezar a golpear el suelo con un pie.  
-Practicar llaves.  
Steve no se atrevía a hablar con el rostro pegado a la entrepierna de Natasha.  
-¿Y cuánto tiempo planean seguir así? – dijo Tony, alterándose porque no se separaban. Natasha se tomó el tiempo de observarlo antes de contestar.  
-Hasta que él logre liberarse – como si fuera su señal Steve trató de soltarse otra vez, pero ya llevaba casi cinco minutos sin ningún avance, no importaba hacia dónde intentara moverse el que la viuda negra tuviera su brazo agarrado hacía que sintiera que se lo dislocaría en cualquier momento. Pero tenía que soltarse, Tony estaba ahí, Tony lo estaba viendo y él estaba en una posición que no quería que Tony viera. Así que con algo de desesperación llevó todo el peso a sus rodillas para usar su brazo libre, tomarla de la cintura y así ponerse de pie en la incómoda posición que mantenían. El desequilibrio lo hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y chocar con las cuerdas, el peso de Natasha hizo que se fuera hacia atrás y para evitar la caída ella se quitó, él se fue de todos modos y cayó fuera del ring. Natasha entró en su campo de visión con las manos en la cintura.  
-Eso funcionó de cierto modo – le dijo con una expresión seria – seguiremos mañana – y se fue.  
Steve se acomodó con un poco de dolor por el golpe que se había dado sumado al dolor en el brazo por haber sido forzado en cierta posición por tanto tiempo.  
-¿Te divertiste siendo el juguete de la agente Romanoff? – Steve miró a Tony sin saber muy bien cómo contestarle. No había podido verlo antes, pero por su voz pensó que estaba en problemas, ahora, sin embargo, se notaba calmado – Aún recuerdo el dolor de cuando intentó entrenarme a mí.  
-¿Por qué ya no lo hace?  
-Creo que no le gustó que la tocara tanto ciertas partes – levantó los hombros para hacer como si no hablara de la gran cosa–. Me dislocó la mano y no volvimos a hablar del tema – Steve negó con la cabeza imaginándose como pudo ser la escena. Se puso de pie.  
-Yo puedo entrenarte.  
-¿Tú?  
-Lo que ella me enseñe, yo te lo enseñaré a ti.  
-¿En serio? – levantó una ceja escéptico. Observó con atención su cuerpo, con esa camisa blanca que parecía quedarle pequeña, y el sudor de su cuerpo que le daba un nuevo atractivo –. Pero soy una persona delicada – continuó Tony mientras se acercaba de manera insinuante ¬– así que podemos practicar esa bonita posición en la que te tendré entre mis piernas en algún lugar más suave como mi cama.  
Steve se tensó y sonrojó bastante. Tony sonrió por la reacción y salió ordenándole a Rogers que preparara algo de comer.  
El sábado había resultado una noche en solitario. Sam había sido llamado al ejército, Nat y Clint habían salido a una misión, Tony estaba en un viaje de negocios, Bruce estaba en medio de un experimento que no podía abandonar así que pasaría la noche en el laboratorio. Steve estaba pensando en ir a visitar a Bucky, ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin verlo y no había nadie que lo necesitara allí. Cuando estaba tomando sus cosas J.A.R.V.I.S le dijo que había una llamada de Pepper Potts. Él seguía creyendo que era extraño no usar uno de esos teléfonos que pegas a tu oreja, un holograma con el rostro de la otra persona como un video no debería ser considerado una llamada.  
-Buenas noches, señorita Potts – dijo como saludo esperando que ella dijera lo que necesitaba.  
-Buenas noches, Steve. Quería pedirte un favor – él asintió con la cabeza dejando en claro que lo haría – por favor, asegúrate de que Tony duerma. Fue una semana muy pesada, incluso más para él que para mí. Necesita descansar y estoy bastante segura de que ni siquiera lo intentará. Que no se encierre en su taller a construir cosas.  
-Lo haré. – aseguró – Eso significa que el señor Stark llega hoy ¿A qué hora aproximadamente? – Hubo un silencio y una expresión extraña en Pepper antes de que preguntara:  
-¿No ha llegado? Debió haber llegado hace ya como dos horas.  
-El señor Stark no ha llegado – dijo empezando a sentir un poco de preocupación.  
\- J.A.R.V.I.S ¿Tony no llegó de alguna manera en la que Steve no se diera cuenta?  
-El señor Stark no ha llegado a la torre – contestó la I.A  
Pepper y Steve se miraron compartiendo el mismo pensamiento sin expresarlo en voz alta. ¿En dónde se había metido?  
Steve reaccionó más rápido que ella, preguntando la ubicación exacta a J.A.R.V.I.S y obteniendo como respuesta:  
-El señor Stark me ha ordenado que no revele esa información.  
Las llamadas no entraron. Pepper trató de utilizar sus códigos para anular la orden. No funcionó. Steve no tenía ese nivel de control en nada. Pero no iba a quedarse allí de brazos cruzados en el sofá de la entrada para sorprender a Tony cuando llegara por la madrugada. No aguantaría tanto. Había hablado suficientes veces con Natasha y Clint sobre como localizar a alguien como para quedarse sin hacer nada. Solo necesitó unos minutos de preguntas, la mayoría de ellas con la misma respuesta de no tener permiso de contestar, para hacer un perímetro de su posible ubicación. Tras checar un mapa de qué cosas había, se imaginó en dónde lo encontraría. Tomó una chamarra y dejándole un mensaje a Pepper para que no se preocupara, fue en su búsqueda.  
Estacionó su motocicleta, el único vehículo con el que contaba ya que él no podía pedir ayuda a ningún chofer, cerca de la entrada del bar. Con casco en mano se introdujo entre las personas, al parecer no era algún bar de clase alta como a los que el millonario debería ir, era uno de esos lugares donde las personas normales iban a ahogar sus penas, no había control en quién entraba o qué introducía. Dentro parecía más un antro con luces obscuras y gente de pie bailando. Tony no fue precisamente difícil de encontrar. Estaba sobre una peligrosa construcción de mesas encimadas en el centro, tenía una botella en la mano derecha que no alcanzaba a identificar, pero que obviamente contenía algún liquido embriagante, mientras su mano izquierda rodeaba la cintura de una chica que había trepado hasta allí con él. Gritaba y movía la cadera como si su intención fuera bailar sin lograr coordinar el resto de su cuerpo. Las personas a su alrededor respondían a sus movimientos. El fuerte olor a alcohol y sudor era desagradable.  
Steve se abrió paso entre los cuerpos que parecían no recaer en su presencia como individuo y que simplemente se restregaban contra él si estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Bastante incómodo por fin logró estar en la base de donde su objetivo se encontraba.  
-¡Tony! – gritó y se sorprendió de que la música estuviera en un nivel tan alto que apenas si él mismo se había escuchado – ¡Tony! – volvió a gritar con más fuerza, llamó la atención de las personas a su alrededor, pero no del único que le interesaba. Esperó un poco a que la música por sí sola le diera una oportunidad y en cuanto bajó el volumen solo un poco volvió a intentarlo –¡TONY!  
El nombrado lo volteó a ver y al ubicarlo entre la gente le dedicó una sonrisa de ebrio que Steve no se esforzaría por recordar. Movió la boca diciéndole algo que no escuchó para nada y era demasiado obscuro para tratar de leer sus labios. Luego se volvió a besar a la chica junto a él, de una manera tan obscena que Steve tuvo que apartar la mirada unos momentos. Cuando miró otra vez, la chica estaba descendiendo del otro lado, una vez que llegó al suelo cayó de una manera bastante ridícula. Steve no pudo preocuparse por ella cuando se percató de que Tony estaba tomando impulso para saltar. Y cuando lo hizo, cuando se arrojó de esa pequeña estructura que era más alta que el propio Steve, sintió que se le detuvo el corazón por unos momentos. Steve abrió los brazos y calculó su trayectoria. Él era un tipo normal, un poco más fuerte que la mayoría, pero nada del otro mundo. El impacto del cuerpo de Tony contra el suyo lo arrojó hacia atrás estrellándose contra las personas que bailaban, provocando que un gran tumulto de ellos también cayera.  
Allí estaba Steve en el suelo con Tony sobre él riéndose a carcajadas. Y él solo quería golpearlo por haber hecho algo tan estúpido o abrazarlo porque, dios, estaba bien después de haber hecho algo tan estúpido. Pero antes de elegir cualquiera de las dos opciones el alcohol empezó a hacer su trabajo en el resto de las personas y escuchó gritos sobre por qué había tocado a su chica, o por qué lo había empujado, o que le había tirado su bebida, y entonces, personas que no estaban ni cerca de donde todos se habían caído, habían comenzado a pelearse. Steve se puso de pie junto con Tony y tomando su mano lo sacó de allí. Una vez que Steve respiró aire freso, Tony vomitó.  
Se sorprendió un poco de encontrar su moto a salvo. Al estar ya junto a ella se percató de que ya no llevaba el casco, no sabía ni siquiera en qué momento lo había perdido. Sacó el casco de repuesto que llevaba bajo el asiento y obligó a Tony a ponérselo. Fue un camino con muchas dificultades. Tony no quería agarrarse de nada así que no podía ir rápido. En un semáforo cuando le dio una mirada a través del espejo notó que ya no tenía el casco puesto, ni en la mano, ni en ningún lugar sobre la motocicleta. Steve suspiró, no le agradaba la idea de haber perdido sus dos cascos en la misma noche. Luego Tony había empezado a reír de una manera un tanto maniaca que puso a Steve bastante nervioso.  
Cuando por fin llegaron al estacionamiento Tony se negaba a bajarse, alegando que llevaba demasiado tiempo de pie y no podía estarlo ni un segundo más. Tuvo que cargarlo en la espalda. El trayecto más largo de su vida. Tony no había perdido ni un segundo para pegarse todo contra él y deslizar las manos a lo largo de todos sus brazos diciendo que era bastante fuerte y cosas incoherentes, pasó las manos por el espacio que dejaba para alcanzar su abdomen y recorrerlo con bastante suavidad analizando cada músculo. Steve apretó mucho la boca y trató de avanzar lo más rápido que pudo. Tony, sin dejar de tocarlo, llevó las manos a través de su espalda y hombros para colarse por el cuello de su camisa y sentir directamente la piel de su pecho. Ya estaban en el piso, seguir avanzando era lo único que Steve se repetía mentalmente, subieron las escaleras mientras las manos de Tony provocaban que ciertas partes que no deberían serlo se volvieran demasiado sensibles. Y fue justo frente a la puerta de su habitación cuando una lengua pasó a lo largo de toda su nuca dejando un húmedo rastro y paralizando al resto de su cuerpo.  
-Vamos a la habitación – le susurró Tony para luego besar y chupar esa parte de piel que tenía a la vista, Steve vio la puerta tan cercana con sus piernas que comenzaban a perder fuerza ante lo que Tony le hacía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y literalmente corrió el resto de espacio que lo separaba de la puerta del fondo. La puerta se abrió automáticamente para él, por obra de J.A.R.V.I.S supuso, y se introdujo en ella. De inmediato Tony se retorció en su espalda diciéndole que lo bajara. En cuanto tocó el suelo corrió al baño y con la puerta abierta Steve lo escuchó vomitar.  
Quería ir a asegurarse que estaba bien, pero primero tuvo que recargarse en la pared, con la mirada fija al suelo y una mano en su nuca, respiró profundamente para superar todas las sensaciones que lo llenaban. Escuchó la regadera trabajar y tras un par de respiraciones más, se incorporó para buscarle algo de ropa limpia. Estaba revisando uno de los cajones cuando la voz de Tony lo sorprendió.  
-Mi ropa interior está en el cajón de abajo, pervertido.  
-Yo no- Steve no pudo defenderse cuando al voltearse a enfrentar a Tony se encontró con que éste estaba completamente desnudo y mojado de pie en medio de la habitación.  
Steve no pudo luchar contra el impulso de dirigir la mirada a la entrepierna de quien no sería incorrecto llamar su jefe. Sí, no estaba preparado para eso. Tony comenzó a acercarse y él trató de hacerse hacia atrás, pero solo chocó con el mueble a sus espaldas.  
-¿Qué pasa, precioso? – Deslizó la punta de sus dedos desde su abdomen hasta su cuello por todo el filo de la chamarra que Steve llevaba puesta. – Pareces un poco incómodo. – agregó mientras jalaba la chamarra para quitársela. No fue como si Steve se sintiera con la capacidad de evitarlo.  
Una vez que la prenda terminó en el suelo, Tony pasó ambos brazos por su cuello y se colgó un poco de él para jalarlo hacia abajo con su peso. Steve pudo sentir claramente como los labios contrarios rozaron los suyos, pero no hubo contacto. Tony se hizo hacia atrás atrayéndolo con él. Cada que sus cuerpos rozaban, Steve trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que actualmente el otro estaba desnudo.  
Entonces Tony por fin lo besó.  
Y no fue como si el tiempo se detuviera o se ralentizara. Pero Steve descubrió que estaría bien si hacía eso por el resto de su vida. Llevó las manos a la cintura de Tony, al sentir su piel sus manos simplemente se movieron para recorrer su espalda de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Se movía a compas de Tony para profundizar el beso mientras seguían avanzando y entonces ya no estaba de pie, habían caído sobre la cama. Steve solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía la lengua de Tony contra la suya y las manos que se habían colado por debajo de su playera levantándola poco a poco. Hasta que sus pezones fueron presionados y el sobresalto lo hizo tomar distancia. Tony se burló un poco, Steve pudo enfocar bien y entonces lo notó en los ojos del otro.  
Estaba perdidamente borracho.  
Se levantó para alejarse mientras Tony volvía a reír. Se hizo algunos pasos hacia atrás, no quería irse, no quería quedarse. Tony rodó un poco y trató de incorporarse, no lo logró y volvió a caer en medio de risas que empezaban a desesperar al otro.  
-¿Por qué te alejas, cariño? – dijo Tony arrastrando un poco las palabras – Estamos en medio de algo muy divertido.  
Steve frunció el ceño y dio otro paso hacia atrás. Sospechaba que el hombre sobre la cama no tenía idea de con quién estaba, para él era solo otro cuerpo con quien revolcarse. Y Tony no tenía idea de lo mucho que esa idea lo afectaba. Se acomodó la playera y tomó su chamarra del suelo, salió de la habitación ignorando las llamadas urgidas del otro.  
Al día siguiente Tony tenía jaqueca. Al entrar a la cocina miró a Steve unos momentos antes de actuar como de costumbre exigiendo un desayuno. Pepper llegó a regañarlo y Steve no volvió a verlo ese día.  
Thor llegó de sorpresa. Había convencido a Odín de que le permitiera otra temporada en la tierra, después de todo, como su protector debía dedicarle el tiempo de estar en ella. Así hay otro integrante a quien alimentar y están todos los vengadores. Steve no puede evitar sentirse un poquito feliz por ello. Además, con su llegada al fin tiene a alguien con quien pasar el día y a quien verdaderamente ayudar. Thor conoce muy poco de las costumbres de la tierra así que Steve lo apoya todo lo que puede. Solamente cuando es momento de entender todas esas cosas de alta tecnología los dos terminan confundidos y son rescatados por J.A.R.V.I.S o Sam, principalmente.  
Se da cuenta de que cada vez, Natasha y Clint comparten información sobre la estrategia de las misiones para que él les dé su opinión. Él se siente halagado y preocupado por eso. Sus entrenamientos con Sam, Natasha y Clint ya son una rutina que ansía y ahora también presenciaba luchas entre Thor y Hulk. Hulk estaba más presente desde que el dios había llegado y Clint parecía disfrutar de ello.  
Es jueves cuando todos están juntos reunidos comiendo que Steve se da cuenta que siempre es ese día cuando suele coincidir que no tienen otra cosa que hacer. El único que no está es Tony así que baja por él a su taller.  
-Tony – lo llamó en cuanto entró con el nuevo código que el genio le había dado, aún no estaba seguro de qué había provocado que él tuviera acceso a ese lugar, pero lo agradecía – Tony, tienes que subir.  
-Yo no tengo que hacer nada, Rogers. – Tony dejó unas piezas que estaba manejando en la mesa y lo miró tras quitarse los lentes de protección – ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?  
-Arriba están todos reunidos. – Steve trató de disminuir la sonrisa que tenía, pero no podía y no encontraba motivos para hacerlo en primer lugar –. También deberías estar.  
-¿Están tratando algo importante?  
-No ese tipo de reunión. Subo con nosotros, por favor.  
Tony lo miró con una ceja levantada. Observó las cosas que acababa de dejar en la mesa y lo vio otra vez. Asintió. Le dijo que se daría una ducha y luego iría al comedor con todos. Steve sonrió más y no pensó demasiado en como Tony lo miró por eso. Subió rápido, al fin tendría una reunión con todos en la que no estuvieran ocupados hablando de misiones y cosas de ese tipo. No sabía desde cuándo se había vuelto tan unido a los vengadores, solo sabía que disfrutaba bastante de estar ahí y que todo era mejor cuando Tony estaba presente.  
Thor estaba hablando sobre una de sus fieras batallas con un animal de nombre impronunciable cuando Tony entró y un sospechoso silencio invadió el lugar.  
-Parece que hay una fiesta en mi casa y nadie me invitó – comentó mientras se acercaba.  
-Se supone que también es nuestra casa ¿no? – dijo Sam – ¿O acaso eres el único que puede hacer uso de ella para otros fines que el de dormir?  
Steve se percató de que el tono de voz que había usado estaba teñido con algo de molestia. Tony también lo notó y se detuvo. Nadie en esa mesa lo estaba mirando. Steve los observó a todos y pensó en cómo era raro ver a alguien más en las horas en las que él estaba, como la mayoría evitaba el tema cuando lo mencionaba, como Tony nunca quería subir a comer con ellos ni estar en la misma habitación que ellos.  
-Oh, claro que pueden, Wilson – Tony continuó su camino hasta la mesa y tomó una manzana del frutero – Yo saldré esta noche así que pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieran. Solo traten de no romper nada. Si Thor, te hablo a ti. Bruce, bebé, mantén a tu Hulk dentro, gracias.  
Antes de que Tony pudiera continuar su camino hacia la puerta, Steve lo sostuvo de la mano.  
-No te vayas, por favor – le dijo frente a todos los demás vengadores en la cocina.  
-No soy bueno quedándome en los lugares donde no me quieren – le contestó Tony tratando de soltar su mano.  
-Yo te quiero aquí a mi lado – Steve apretó el agarre y lo miró con ojos suplicantes. Tony lo observó un poco y acarició la mano que lo sujetaba con los dedos.  
-Esto no es necesario ¿sabes? – levantó un poco los hombros – siempre tendremos París.  
-¿París? – Steve ladeó la cabeza mientras Natasha levantaba una ceja, Bruce apartaba la mirada, Clint dejaba caer la cuchara con helado que no logró llegar a su boca y Sam daba un paso hacia atrás.  
-Oh dios mío – Tony lo observó con ojos abiertos – ¿No entiendes la referencia? – Steve negó con la cabeza. – Nadie vive en mi casa sin entender esa referencia.  
-Es un lugar en Francia – comentó Thor para dar a entender que él sabía de qué hablaban.  
-Hay un poco más que eso – dijo Natasha.  
\- J.A.R.V.I.S enciende la pantalla – ordenó Tony – vamos a meterle un poco de cultura visual a estos inquilinos  
-¿La pantalla funciona? – preguntó Steve mientras era jalado a la sala.  
-Claro que funciona – contestó Tony un poco ofendido –, todo en mi casa funciona.  
-Nunca la he visto encendida.  
Cuando la tele prendió, Thor se acercó a ella impresionado por la imagen que aparecía y el tamaño tan inmenso que duplicaba su propia altura. Tony le pidió a Clint que se encargara de las palomitas y este actuó rápido y aparentemente emocionado por ello. Bruce le mencionó a Tony que no lo creía el tipo de personas que disfrutaban del entretenimiento romántico y permanecieron hablando sobre si la película era realmente romántica o no. Todos pasaron a la sala sin que nadie se los pidiera, se acomodaron cómodamente mientras Thor observaba confuso sus alrededores.  
-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, amigo de hierro? – preguntó  
-Esto, amigo asgardiano, es una noche de películas.  
Al principio Steve observaba al resto satisfecho porque de alguna manera había mutado de esa situación incómoda con Tony a una agradable reunión de todos los miembros. Luego la película comenzó y se concentró en ella. El resto, a excepción de Thor, ya la había visto, así que casi todo el tiempo se mantuvieron dándose miradas entre ellos por lo que acontecía en el centro del gran sofá. Tony Stark se encontraba absorto en las facciones y reacciones de la persona a quien le había dado el supuestamente inexistente trabajo de ayudante de los vengadores. Y no era como siempre, definitivamente todos estos buenos ojos observadores podían decir sin temor a equivocarse que algo estaba pasando allí.  
“Siempre tendremos París” había dicho la protagonista y Steve seguía sin relacionarlo a lo que Tony le había dicho. “Siempre tendremos París”. Steve miró a Tony y descubrió que este lo estaba mirando y apartó rápido la mirada. Seguramente lo había visto para ver si entendía, pero no lo había hecho. “Siempre tendremos París” Observó sus ojos que brillaban por el reflejo de la gran pantalla, bajó la mirada hasta sus labios y pensó en lo bien que se habían sentido y lo mucho que desde entonces había deseado repetirlo. Pero no lo haría. No era buena idea, no se repetiría jamás, no si quería permanecer cuerdo en ese lugar, no si quería terminar de pagar lo que debía. Al menos tendría el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en aquella habitación. “Siempre tendremos-“. Oh… claro, no hablaba de París. Miró otra vez la película sin poder prestar atención a cómo terminaba. Solo podía pensar con horror una cosa: Tony lo recordaba.  
-Este parece ser el inicio de una gran amistad – repitió Thor con su voz que hacía sonar todo a un mayor volumen de lo normal –. Esa frase también cuenta con mucha fuerza por sí misma. Es algo que debimos decir cuando nos reunimos por primera vez.  
-Yo lo dije – levantó la mano Tony – con Bruce, mi hermano de ciencia. – El nombrado asintió recordando ese momento.  
-¿Veremos otra de estas películas? – preguntó Thor. Hubo un silencio donde todos prestaron atención a Tony.  
-¿Te quedarás en casa? – le preguntó Steve con la voz llena de súplica y unos ojos brillantes que Tony no supo cómo manejar.  
-Claro. – levantó los hombros – No hay lugar como el hogar. – Observó a Steve que sonrió con alivio y le dio una mirada a Thor que también sonrió satisfecho.  
-No la conocen – dijo Clint levantándose seguramente por más palomitas de maíz.  
-Puedo notarlo – Tony se acomodó en el asiento – J.A.R.V.I.S pon la película que estos dos incultos necesitan para poder vivir aquí.  
-Sí, señor.  
Así pasaron el resto de la noche con otro par de películas. En algún momento llegaron a sus manos bebidas alcohólicas y descubrió que casi todos ellos eran bebedores experimentados, a excepción de Bruce y Sam que se mantuvieron en la decencia, Thor parecía un barril sin fondo, Natasha y Clint parecían inmunes a los efectos de las bebidas embriagantes y Tony tenía una fuerte resistencia por su constante contacto con ese tipo de sustancias. Steve se preguntaba cuánto bebía para terminar haciendo los ridículos de internet. En la madrugada del día siguiente decidieron que había sido suficiente, que podrían seguir mostrándoles películas básicas en otra ocasión. Steve propuso el siguiente jueves y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
Steve se dedicó a limpiar. Al terminar el único que quedaba en el sillón medio acostado era el dueño de la torre. Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo acompañó hasta su habitación, ya caminaba ligeramente balanceado, pero su rostro se veía completamente sobrio. Al entrar a su cuarto Tony se volteó a hablarle.  
-Oye, Rogers, hazme un favor. – Steve asintió para que continuara. – Nunca me vuelvas a decir que me quieres a tu lado con esos bonitos ojos de cachorro que tienes o no me hare responsable de lo que pase.  
Y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Steve quedó pasmado viendo al punto donde hace solo unos segundos estaba Tony. Dio unos indecisos pasos hacia atrás y se fue confundido a su cuarto.  
Tony volvió a usar su técnica de actuar como si nada pasara después de eso. Steve lo secundó, no estaba seguro de querer que algo fuera diferente. Al poco tiempo una reunión en la sala los jueves por la noche se había vuelto rutina y Tony solía aparecerse más seguido cuando los demás estaban, sacando temas de conversación que amainaban el ambiente.  
Steve estaba regresando de compras cuando se encontró con Pepper. Ella también iba a entrar, pero lo detuvo antes de que ingresaran al edificio.  
-No me agradaba la idea de que estuvieras trabajando en la torre – le dijo – hablé varias veces con Tony para que te echara, pero él no hacía caso e insistía en mantenerte allí. Yo te tenía vigilado y con una mano en el teléfono con el numero de la policía en rápido. Estaba muy nerviosa con la estadía de un acosador en el mismo edificio que Tony – Steve tuvo un respingo al ser llamado de esa manera, pero no podía negarlo teniendo en cuenta cómo la conoció y debido a que, en cierta medida, sí lo era – ahora en cambio me alegra que estés allí. Tu presencia ha ayudado mucho. Parece que Tony te hace más caso – ella sonrió agotada – y ni siquiera tengo celos de eso. Me alegra que algo de carga sea llevada por alguien más de vez en cuando. Sigue haciendo un buen trabajo – sonrió colocando un brazo en su hombro – y dile al señor Stark que mañana tiene un viaje de negocios.  
Steve sonrió casi por reflejo y sin poder evitar pensar un "Oh, era por eso". Pepper dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar suspirando y murmurando cosas sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Él entró al elevador. Era uno de esos días en que ni siquiera sabía que Tony estaba en la torre. Después de dejar las cosas que compró bien acomodadas en su lugar preguntó a J.A.R.V.I.S por la ubicación exacta de Tony, la respuesta fue que no podía dar esa información. Steve se cruzó de brazos y decidió aplicar el viejo método de buscarlo por él mismo.  
Primero subió a la alberca por el elevador. Fue a ver a su taller, desde fuera no lo veía, pero entró para confirmar. Estaba vacío y sin rastros de que hubiera estado por allí en un buen rato. Cuando estaba saliendo a través del pasillo le llegaron sonidos de su habitación ¿Dormido? No sería tan extraño. La puerta estaba sin cerrar así que solo tuvo que empujar un poco para ver el interior. Y dentro se encontró con algo que hubiera deseado jamás presenciar.  
Hombres, mujeres, cuerpos, desnudos, sobre la cama, la enorme cama que cumplía con el fin de abarcarlos a todos. Steve se quedó petrificado ante la vista. Observó la manera en la que aquel manojo de brazos y piernas se balanceaban en un ritmo a coro con diversos jadeos que con esfuerzo se podía decir que eran humanos. No sabía qué pertenecía a quién, no sabía cuántas personas había, no sabía por qué seguía mirando. Todas esas expresiones en medio del éxtasis.  
Escuchó el primer gruñido que rozaba con el grito y entonces un cuerpo de hombre se dejó caer de lado y respiraba agitadamente. Las mujeres poco a poco gritaban más fuerte sin pudor. Pudo diferenciar el rostro de Tony en medio de todos y concentrarse en él, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras unas manos jalaban su cabello, otras rasguñaban sus brazos, otras se aferraban a su espalda y él jadeaba con esfuerzo mientras empujaba hacia el frente, se hacía hacia atrás y volvía a embestir con fuerza cada vez más y más rápido. Steve admiró el momento en el que todo su cuerpo se tensó y la mujer debajo de él gritó con más fuerza. Se quedó allí mientras demasiadas manos lo acariciaban, bocas recorrían su piel, ojos lo devoraban. Tony abrió los ojos lentamente y su mirada seguía nublada por el orgasmo.  
Entonces Steve tuvo que salir corriendo de la habitación, de piso y del edificio.  
Iba manejando su motocicleta de manera bastante suicida, vagamente se había percatado de que casi lo golpea un auto y en ningún momento había levantado la mirada a los semáforos. No podía sacarse de la mente la expresión de Tony, cómo había abierto la boca, el sonido que había emitido al correrse. Cómo se vería de frente, cómo se vería de cerca, cómo se vería si fuera él quien lo provocaba. Llegó a su antiguo apartamento de Brooklyn y agradeció de todo corazón que Bucky no estuviera. Se sentía avergonzado por regresar solo a hacer eso, pero era algo que no podía hacer en la torre Stark invadida de cámaras.  
Cuando Bucky regresó a casa se preocupó por encontrar la puerta sin cerrar, entró sigilosamente y con pánico de que le hubieran robado, no estaba para que esas cosas le pasaran desde que era el único que debía pagar la renta. Se encontró con Steve en el sillón con los brazos estirados y la cabeza recargada en el respaldo. Su cabello estaba húmedo, indicio de que se acababa de bañar.  
-Es bueno saber de usted, señor Rogers – dijo como saludo y también dando una suave patada en su rodilla para que le prestara atención.  
-¡Bucky! – Steve se levantó de inmediato para abrazar a su amigo.  
-No te pongas cariñoso. ¿Crees que puedes desaparecerte así y luego regresar como si nada?  
-No me desaparecí, sabes perfectamente donde estaba.  
-Sí, claro. La torre de los vengadores. ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?  
-Un poco… asfixiantes.  
-Porque el lugar es tan pequeño que no puedes respirar, cómo olvidarlo.  
Steve rodó los ojos y lo volvió a ver divertido. Se mantuvieron hablando un rato sobre cómo les había ido en todo el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Steve se relajó con él, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no estaba con la persona que era prácticamente su hermano. Era cómodo y pronto se olvidó de lo que le acomplejaba. Entonces Bucky le preguntó si podía llevarlo a conocer la torre y Steve pensó que no podía haber mucho problema.  
-Steve ¿Quién es tu amigo? – fue la pregunta que les llegó en el instante mismo en que las puertas del elevador se abrieron.  
-Sam – Steve le sonrió, no sabía que ese día terminaba su misión – él es James Barnes, mi mejor amigo, quería enseñarle la torre, espero que no sea un inconveniente.  
-No lo es. – dijo con una sonrisa, pero Steve que lo conocía supo que había un poco de recelo en su voz. No podía quejarse, esa torre es de ellos y él solo había metido a una persona que quizá era un intruso. Pero fue lo bastante amable para no decirlo en voz alta. Hasta ese momento empezó a contemplar las negativas de no haber avisado antes. No era su hogar como tal, él solo trabajaba allí. Sam salió del edificio sin decir a dónde iba.  
Trató de enseñarle todo rápido para evitar, oh, si, justo a la persona que acababa de entrar.  
-Esto no es un lugar turístico – dijo Tony con el ceño fruncido después de que le explicara lo mismo.  
-Lo sé, lo siento. Es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vi y, no haremos nada que sea inadecuado.  
Tony le dedicó una mirada a Bucky que le sonreía con un poco de burla. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Steve y le susurró en el oído a su amigo. Steve se sonrojó de inmediato y trató de tomar distancia sin que su amigo se lo permitiera.  
-Bucky – le dijo con nervios.  
-¿Qué? – lo jaló para acercarlo otra vez, sus cuerpos completamente pegados – ¿No sería divertido?  
-¿Nada inadecuado? – preguntó Tony en voz tan baja que con esfuerzos lo escucharon. Solo lo suficiente para llamar su atención.  
-Tony, solo quiero mostrarle en dónde y cómo vivo para que no se preocupe.  
-Yo no me preocupo – Bucky apretó un poco su hombro – con esos mensajes de novia controladora que me obligas a tener contigo de: buenos días, buenas noches, ¿cómo estás?, ¿ya comiste?, usa un suéter. En serio, Rogers, sé que las relaciones a distancia cuestan.  
-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – le dijo Steve levantando una ceja.  
-No lo sé, Steve – Bucky lo observó directo a los ojos – ¿Qué crees que significa?  
-¿Cuánto tiempo planean seguir aquí? – Steve volteó a ver a Tony que los observaba con una expresión de bastante molestia. – Mi torre no es para que invasores desagradables vengan cuando quieran.  
-No le digas de esa manera. – Steve dijo a la defensiva – Quien lo invitó aquí fui yo, él no tiene la culpa de nada así que no tienes porque hablarle así.  
-Saca a tu amiguito de aquí. – dijo con tanto enojo que casi mencionó palabra por palabra. Bucky levantó los brazos a la defensiva, su intención no era iniciar una disputa.  
-Oye-  
-Cállate – interrumpió de prisa el millonario.  
-No lo calles de esa manera, Stark – Steve dio un paso al frente y ya estaba usando su tono de capitán – ¿Qué sucede contigo?  
-No te atrevas a defender a alguien contra mí en mi torre, Rogers.  
-Bien. – Tomó la mano de Bucky con fuerza y lo llevó al elevador.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-Fuera de su torre, señor Stark.  
Las puertas se cerraron y dejó de ver al genio. No perdió su pose de estar preparado para matar a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino así que Bucky decidió esperar hasta que llegaron a su apartamento para volver a hablarle.  
-Mi intención no era que eso pasara – aclaró. Steve lo miró y por fin relajó la expresión.  
-Lo sé. Ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de qué pasó allí.  
-¿No lo sabes? – Steve lo miró esperando que le aclarara si acaso él había entendido –. No te preocupes – dijo en cambio – creo que solo tienes que esperar a que se calme y hablar con él.  
-Sí. – Puso una mano sobre su rostro – honestamente espero que no vaya a terminar en mi despido o algo así. Pasaré aquí la noche y mañana a primera hora iré a disculparme, antes de su viaje. ¡Oh! Nunca le mencioné sobre su viaje. Bueno, supongo que él ya lo sabrá y yo solo era un recordatorio.  
-¿Por qué no le dijiste? Qué mal ayudante eres. No entiendo por qué no te han despedido. – Steve sonrió. Luego recordó por qué no se lo había dicho y esa escena que perpetuaría su mente. ¿Se atrevía a llamar a Bucky invasor desagradable? Al menos era una persona con dignidad, no como todas esas personas que él llevaba para revolcarse indecentemente en el hogar de todos. Se fue a su habitación frustrado porque si bien en un principio la imagen de Tony lo había excitado, pensar en todas esas otras personas que siempre llevaban lo ponía enfermo. Que el lugar estuviera lleno de dibujos de Tony no lo ayudó en absoluto.  
Al día siguiente, cuando estaba amaneciendo un sonido constante despertó a todo el vecindario. Un claxon. Steve se asomó por la ventana para ver una enorme y estúpidamente llamativa limusina en la puerta de su apartamento. Steve se cambió y bajó lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez que estuvo en la puerta Tony bajó de la limusina vestido con un elegante traje y se acercó a él.  
-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le dijo Tony, Steve lo miró con confusión y ganas de preguntarle qué era lo que él estaba haciendo molestando a las personas tan temprano – no puedes solo desaparecer por ahí, tu obligación está en la torre.  
Steve se enojó. Nunca había intentado salir antes, no tenía ningún por qué así que no sabía que al parecer estaba confinado en ella. Volvió a ponerse a la defensiva antes de hablar.  
-¿Y qué si salgo? No soy tu esclavo para estar siempre a tus órdenes.  
-Tienes un deber, Rogers.  
-Oigan – Bucky se detuvo detrás de Steve, realmente no quería un conflicto –, deberían controlarse. Creo que están malentendiendo algo.  
-No te metas. – soltó Tony casi como si escupiera las palabras.  
-No te atrevas a hablarle así a Bucky en nuestra casa. – Steve dio otro paso al frente para cubrir a su amigo del campo de visión del millonario. Tony reaccionó un poco ante esas palabras.  
-La torre ahora es tu casa – prácticamente siseo.  
-Solo es un trabajo – Steve entornó los ojos. Por un momento notó al otro vacilar, pero retomó de inmediato su actitud agresiva.  
-Haces un horrible trabajo, Rogers. Tal vez te despida.  
-Hazlo. Voy a conseguir otro empleo, ocho malditos empleos y te pagaré lo que falta de tu auto, Stark, aléjate de aquí.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que estoy aquí por lo de un estúpido auto, Rogers? – Tony dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó los brazos – Yo podría ponerme a lanzar autos a un barranco para ver cuál llega más lejos y mi maldita cartera ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Vete a la mierda. – lo señaló y se alejó para introducirse en la limusina e irse del lugar.  
-Ustedes tienen problemas – comentó Bucky.  
-¿Tú crees? – comentó Steve con sarcasmo mientras se calmaba y se preguntaba de dónde había salido todo ese enojo.  
-No el tipo de problemas que estás pensando, Steve.  
Volteó a mirarlo para ver si su expresión revelaba algo más de información que sus palabras. Bucky solo levantó los hombros y se introdujo en su vivienda recordándole que ahora debía conseguir ocho nuevos empleos y pagar la mitad de la renta.


	4. Cómo terminó

El primer día lejos de Tony, Steve fue directo a tratar de recuperar su antiguo trabajo en la biblioteca. La encargada lo aceptó con una sonrisa. Tal vez necesitaba la ayuda, tal vez Steve hacía un buen trabajo, tal vez era otra cosa relacionada con su constante mirada sobre él. Solo le alegraba haber comenzado a trabajar tan rápido e inmediato ya que en ese mismo momento se quedó. Al terminar su turno iba camino a casa, observando las calles y contemplando el paisaje tan familiar. Había unos anuncios sobre algunas innovaciones tecnológicas por parte de industrias Stark y por supuesto, el dueño y C.E.O apareció. Steve lo observó, no estaba seguro de qué innovación era esa. Antes siempre estaba al tanto de lo que salía sobre él, pero desde que había ido a trabajar ya no era la faceta pública de Tony la que conocía. Se había dado cuenta de que era diferente. Y definitivamente el Tony que descubrió en esa torre le gustó mucho más.  
Suspiró sabiendo que de alguna manera eso se había terminado. Pensándolo bien, era consciente que, si bien Tony lo había provocado, él había sido quien había creado la situación para que iniciara. Probablemente él tenía más culpa. Y después de haberle dicho a Tony que se largara ¿Cómo podría dar la cara? Al menos, de momento, sabía que Tony estaba fuera del país así que tenía tiempo para pensar cómo arreglarlo. Se encaminó bien decidido a conseguir esos otros siete trabajos, porque el hecho de que seguía debiendo dinero era real. Vagó un rato preguntando en algunos lugares. Solo hubo uno que se convirtió en un trabajo dudoso, donde le pedirían pinturas o ilustraciones para que las mandara por correo. No se sentía estable considerar algo de esa naturaleza trabajo. Al regresar llevó unos pocos ingredientes y preparó la cena. No mucho tiempo después llegó Bucky.  
-¿Qué es ese aroma? – entró su amigo oliendo exageradamente el aire – Oh es tan delicioso. Steve nunca te vuelvas a ir de mi lado. Quédate conmigo para siempre.  
-No podemos estar juntos para siempre.  
-Claro que sí – dijo Bucky sentándose en su lugar en el comedor.  
-Algún día te casarás y no podré estar ahí de entrometido. Lo sabes ¿verdad?  
-No, no, Steve. Cuando conozco a una chica mis primeras palabras son ‘Hey, me llamo James, puedes decirme Bucky, si nos casamos mi amigo Steve se viene con nosotros’ así que no te preocupes, lo tengo todo arreglado.  
Steve sonrió y colocó los platos con comida frente a cada uno, se sentó y hablaron sobre cómo habían pasado su día en sus respectivos trabajos. Extrañaba ese tipo de tardes, sencillas, con su mejor amigo, sabiendo perfectamente a donde pertenecía y lo que debía hacer.  
Steve terminó pensando que sería genial tener una cena así con Tony.  
El segundo día sin Tony no fue diferente al anterior. Fue rechazado en algunos lugares diciendo que no necesitaban a nadie o porque él no era lo que necesitaban. Caminando fuera de unas oficinas volvió a ver una imagen de Stark. Él era capaz de decir, desde hace mucho, que tenía la capacidad de encontrar el rostro de Tony donde quiera que estuviera, y siempre sonreía. Ahora solo suspiraba. Al regresar tenía más tiempo libre así que fue a su habitación. No negaría que pese a sentirse más cómodo en ese espacio tan pequeño, se había acostumbrado a la extravagante habitación que tuvo durante el tiempo en la torre. Se acercó a las cajas donde sus cosas habían quedado guardadas para protegerlas del polvo y extrajo sus cuadernos de dibujos. Pasó las páginas viendo los trabajos que había realizado fijándose en todos los errores que había tenido. Eran bastantes. A veces era sorprendente que al momento de terminarlo pudiera considerar a ese tipo de trabajo como algo aceptable siendo que era sumamente evidente que estaba desproporcionado en cierta parte o que el sombreado se contradecía creando el efecto de múltiples fuentes de luz que no se respetaban o más detalles de ese tipo.  
Especialmente los bocetos que tenía de Tony.  
Se veían falsos, sabía que los ojos de Tony no eran así, eran un poco más curvos por debajo con grandes pestañas que le daban expresividad cuando sonreía resaltando las marcas de la edad que se formaban justo donde terminaban. En su dibujo sonreía, pero no lo hacía en realidad. Aunque sabía que eso se debía a que todo estaba basado en imágenes que había tomado de revistas, o de conferencias. Y por eso era por lo que había terminado yendo al estacionamiento comenzando con toda esa extraña travesía que había vivido. Miró alrededor en su habitación, se levantó y revisó algunas cajas. No recordaba en donde había dejado justo el cuaderno que había llevado ese día. Escuchó la puerta abrirse con fuerza y fue al encuentro con Bucky que había llegado temprano.  
-Te conseguí un trabajo – le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Steve se debatía entre preguntar sobre ese trabajo o su apariencia. Bucky estaba de pie en la puerta con la ropa llena de tierra, desarreglada y rasgada en ciertos puntos, con el cabello despeinado hacia todos lados. – Había una chica preciosa y un perro… cosas pasaron – le dijo como resumen –. Mañana puedes ir al veterinario que queda junto a mi trabajo luego de que salgas de la biblioteca.  
Steve sonrió y lo mandó a tomar un baño mientras preparaba la comida.  
-Eres como una esposa – dijo Bucky cuando regreso secándose el cabello y encontrándose con la mesa preparada. – Diría que como mi esposa, pero temo que Stark haya mandado un dron a espiarnos y trate de hacerme algo mientras duermo.  
-Bucky…  
-¿Qué? No es un miedo infundado, el hombre es el dueño de la empresa armamentística más reconocida del mundo.  
-Ya no produce armas. Stark industries solo se enfoca-  
-En la energía limpia ¿Crees que no lo sé? Espero que no hayas olvidado que antes de irte a vivir con él, eras su fan número uno y yo la única persona que estaba aquí para escucharte.  
-Lamento eso.  
-No es lo que esperaba – Bucky tomó un trozo de pan –. Mi mayor sueño era que un día llegaras y me dijeras que comprendías lo poco que me interesaba escuchar sobre Stark y buscarías otro tema de conversación. Ahora solo quiero que hables de él si con eso dejas de andar como alma en pena por la casa.  
-No estoy de esa manera. – repuso Steve, él no podía tener ese estado de ánimo, se sentía feliz desde que había regresado con su mejor amigo al hogar a donde verdaderamente pertenecía.  
-Trata de engañarte a ti mismo si quieres, Stevie. Te conozco de toda la vida y sé cómo te sientes en realidad. – Steve lo observó en silencio y bajó la mirada ligeramente al no saber cómo contradecir lo que acababa de decirle – Y déjense de estupideces. Para ser uno de los hombres más inteligentes del planeta, Stark también es bastante idiota ¿no?  
Steve decidió desviar el tema, sus ánimos no eran los ideales para hablar de Tony en esos momentos, porque mencionarlo desencadenaban una serie de pensamientos que iban más allá de su control.  
El tercer día sin Tony fue difícil tratando de controlar perros, gatos y unos cuantos hámsters mientras eran bañados, curados o vacunados. Terminó con dos grandes rasguños en sus antebrazos cuando un gato negro trató de escapar. A la salida se encontró con Bucky y juntos fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca. Allí encontró su cuarto y quinto trabajo al mismo tiempo. Hubo un pequeño escandalo con unos clientes que estaban provocando problemas, varias mujeres que se veía provenían del mismo trabajo estaban siendo acosadas, y al ayudar a ahuyentar a esas personas, mientras las mujeres le agradecían terminó ofreciéndose como una especie de chofer guardaespaldas para cuando ellas salieran y al despedirse e intercambiar números para que comenzara justo el día siguiente, vio que el lugar necesitaba personal los fines de semana, se ofreció y quedó.  
El cuarto día sin Tony llegó a su casa a las dos de la mañana. En cuanto encendió la luz Bucky se despertó y fue a recibirlo. Durmió dos horas. Y se levantó a enfrentar lo que al parecer sería su nueva rutina.  
-Este estilo de vida va a hacerte daño, Steve. – le dijo Bucky como despedida en la puerta. Él solo le sonrió y se fue de la casa primero.  
El quinto día sin Tony se reprochó el pensar en el pasar de los días de esa manera. No era como si no pudiera estar sin Tony o si su ausencia realmente afectara. No debía, no podía. Porque cuando él regresara solo se disculparía por haber sido tan grosero y seguirían con sus vidas perpetuamente por separado como antes. O tal vez no como antes. Steve dudaba que sus deseos por saber de Anthony Stark fueran a ser como antes alguna vez en su vida.  
No luego de haber visto a Tony en su taller, lleno de aceite, desarreglado, emocionado por algún invento, concentrado, frustrado cuando algo no resultaba como él lo necesitaba, sonriendo con sinceridad. Haberlo visto disfrutando de la comida que le preparaba, exigiéndole más, quejándose si lo regañaba por la cantidad de donas y café que consumía. Sentado en el sofá viendo películas, luego de que perdiera la formalidad y se deslizara perezosamente hasta casi recostarse, reaccionando a las escenas que pasaban, lanzándose palomitas con Clint hasta que Natasha los volteaba a ver y ambos fingían que nada había pasado y eran un par de seres inocentes. No luego de prácticamente perseguirlo por la torre para que dejara de picar a Bruce o le pusiera pequeñas trampas para analizar su autocontrol. No luego de encontrárselo en todo tipo de atuendos y haberlo sacado de la piscina varias veces, y cargarlo cuando estaba borracho y haberlo visto en una orgía.  
Definitivamente nada sería igual después de haberlo besado.  
Si bien Tony había estado borracho, en niveles críticos y preocupantes, le había dejado en claro que lo recordaba. Aunque nunca habían hablado de ello. No sabía si lo recordaba tan bien como él. Tenía cada segundo de ese momento grabado a fuego en su mente, desde que había cargado a Tony en la espalda y él lo había tocado, hasta cuando repentinamente salió desnudo de la ducha y él acercándose y besándolo. Recordar tan vívidamente no fue bueno, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato y a su imaginación se sumó la imagen de Tony mientras se corría en medio de todas esas personas. Y de entre tomar una ducha fría o desahogarse, tomó el plan B. Hasta que un golpe en la habitación de al lado le recordó que no estaba solo y que las paredes eran delgadas.  
El sexto día sin Tony hubo un silencio incómodo durante la cena entre ellos. Al menos por su parte, su amigo parecía tratar de contener la risa. Porque Bucky lo había escuchado, y Steve sabía que Bucky lo había escuchado, pero no lo mencionaba y él no lo iba a mencionar ni siquiera para disculparse. El mundo podía seguir girando sin que se tuviera que decir en voz alta que él se masturbaba pensando en Tony.  
El séptimo día sin Tony llegó bastante cansado. Al parecer Bucky tenía razón, era un ritmo demasiado pesado incluso para él. Abrió la puerta y entró en su residencia a obscuras, encender la luz siempre despertaba a su amigo de una manera que no se podía explicar siendo que ni siquiera estaban en la misma habitación. Mientras su vista se acostumbraba diferenció una silueta, había alguien sentado en el pequeño sofá de la sala. Se congeló al notar que no era Bucky, pues era más pequeño. Estiró el brazo con rapidez y encendió la luz. La iluminación repentina le hizo un poco de daño, pero ni siquiera entrecerró los ojos. Allí estaba sentada una asesina profesional.  
-¿Nat? – Steve relajó su postura y cruzó los brazos – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-Cuando desapareciste la semana pasada, todos dimos por hecho que te habías escapado con Stark en su viaje. Cuando llegó esta tarde solo, enojado y evitando nuestras preguntas, nos dimos cuenta de que no había sido así. – ella levantó un poco los hombros – No fue difícil suponer en donde estarías entonces.  
-¿Steve? – Un Bucky adormilado salió de su habitación, con la ropa mal acomodada y el cabello revuelto, tallando sus ojos para poder abrirlos como se debe.  
-Bucky, ve a dormir, no necesitas levantarte cada que yo llego. Descansa.  
-¿Descansa? – le dirigió la mejor mirada de reproche que pudo hacer con la mitad de su consciencia aun en cama – ¿Tú me estás diciendo a mí que descanse? Espero que te hayas mordido la lengua muy fuerte. – Metió la mano por debajo de su propia camisa para rascar su abdomen – Tienes cinco trabajos, y no dudo que en verdad llegues a los ocho, todo porque no puedes aceptar que tú y Stark- Se interrumpió porque al desviar la mirada de Steve notó que había otra persona sentada en la sala. – Oh.  
Le dio una mirada a Steve y este, con todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, supo que trataba de decir “¿No pudiste avisarme?”  
-Stark y él, ¿qué? – preguntó Natasha poniéndose de pie.  
-Bueno, linda, ellos tienen problemas que no debo ir divulgando.  
Steve por un momento temió que tendría que salvar a su amigo de la viuda negra, pero ella no hizo ademán de darle importancia a la manera en la que la llamó.  
-¿Esos problemas evitan que regreses? – Natasha preguntó a Steve.  
-Eso parece. – Steve no se había detenido a pensar que eso también lo separaba del resto de los vengadores. Lo entristecía. – Él era la razón por la que fui allí en primer lugar.  
Natasha cruzó los brazos y asintió con firmeza. Se retiró sin dirigirles otra palabra. Una vez que quedaron solos y en silencio, Bucky le dio un golpe en el brazo.  
-Necesitamos una señal ¿sabes? Un golpe que diga ‘Hey, vengo con una hermosa vengadora, sal presentable’  
-Ella ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegué y tu no deberías salir, solo sigue durmiendo.  
-¿En serio? Bueno, eso es aterrador. Hay una mujer asesina en tu sala mientras duermes. También es excitante.  
-Bucky…  
-¿Sí?  
-Tienes baba seca en el rostro.  
Bucky rápidamente se revisó la cara con la mano, Steve se alejó riendo por lo bajo. Fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de leche. Tony ya había regresado a casa, era momento de ir a disculparse. No esperaba recuperar ese extraño trabajo que había sido muy agradable mientras duró, solo quería estar en paz con Tony. No le gustaba eso de estar peleado con él. Sin embargo, contempló que ahora tenía un empleo en la mañana, uno en la tarde, uno en la noche, uno los fines de semana y otro sin horario fijo que debía llevar a cabo en sus momentos libres. A menos que fuera a verlo a las tres de la mañana, justo como Nat lo había hecho en esos momentos con él y sacrificara sus escasas horas de sueño, no tendría tiempo. Porque tampoco podía perder los trabajos que había conseguido.  
El octavo día sin Tony, Steve decidió que la biblioteca sobreviviría sin él un día y fue a la torre Stark.  
Estaba de pie en la entrada. Con todo el valor que no tenía olvidado en su casa. Caminó de un lado a otro cual animal enjaulado, diciéndose que no debería haber problema, solo se disculparía, nada malo tenía por qué pasar. Dio un paso decidido a entrar y luego retrocedió uno igual. ¿Realmente tenía derecho a disculparse con él? Había reaccionado demasiado mal, Tony tenía todo el derecho de enojarse por llevar a alguien sin permiso a la torre y él se había enojado y le había hecho lo mismo cuando había ido a su casa. Y si lo pensaba bien, Tony había ido a su casa, se había tomado el tiempo y la molestia de ir hasta su misma puerta a hablarle y él lo había echado. Ya no era cosa de solo disculparse. No. Sí lo era. Lo que lo tenía allí era el miedo de que Tony no lo disculpara, que lo rechazara y le odiara. ¿Y qué si ahora lo odiaba o estaba tan enojado que no quería ver su cara?  
Steve dio la vuelta y se alejó.  
La tarde del día nueve sin Tony, Steve sentía un vacío en el estómago y el cuerpo pesado. Golpeaba la barra de recepción con los dedos en una constante y desesperada lucha interna. Quería disculparse, debía disculparse, pero la perspectiva lo ponía nervioso.  
-Es una barra bastante bien cuidada, no deberías hacer eso. – Steve volteó con sorpresa, no había visto que alguien se acercara.  
-Bruce – le dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-Es solo que, tener a otro genio refunfuñando sobre mis trabajos porque no puede concentrarse en los suyos no es muy cómodo. Necesitaba un respiro y Natasha fue lo suficientemente amable como para recomendarme un pequeño restaurante donde me sentiría cómodo.  
A Steve no le extrañó ni sorprendió que Nat supiera sobre él sin que nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades de mesero con las que probablemente no contaba, Steve trató de darle el mejor servicio, recibiendo asentimientos como respuesta para indicarle que lo llevaba bien. Fue un buen momento para distraerse. Cuando se despidieron, Steve confirmó que realmente los extrañaría. Había estado tan concentrado en Tony que no había pensado en los demás como era debido.  
Pero el pensamiento del equipo completo no duró lo suficiente.  
No cuando Tony volvió a ser el centro de su atención.  
Y así el décimo día sin… bueno, lejos de la torre, de regreso a su realidad, Steve se sintió mal en el trabajo. Consecuencias del horario que llevaba. Pero no era tan malo, así que permaneció actuando como si todo estuviera bien. Esa noche no debía recoger a las mujeres a quienes transportaba a su trabajo así que iba caminando de regreso a casa. Había unos hombres acercándose, aunque se veían cerca, se escuchaban lejos y parecía que le estaban hablando. Sacaron unas armas. Steve no estaba seguro de lo que sucedió después. Fue como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera y de a momentos todo se ponía negro a pesar de que estaba seguro de que no estaba parpadeando. Iban a atacarlo, pero entonces uno cayó al suelo, y los dos que quedaban miraron y señalaron a lo alto de un edificio. Una especie de saeta atravesó el hombro de otro y luego el tercero cayó y Steve escuchó que lo llamaban, y la voz era familiar.  
Pero cuando todo se volvió a ir a negro ya no regresó.  
Steve escuchaba una voz, varias voces de fondo. No alcanzaba a discernir las palabras que se pronunciaban. Estaban discutiendo. Empezó a ser consciente, estaba recostado en una cama, todo estaba en penumbra. Se incorporó y se talló los ojos para poder abrirlos correctamente. Se encontraba en su habitación de la torre. Se puso de pie de golpe y salió al pasillo, solo para confirmar que no se equivocaba. Al abrir la puerta las voces llegaron claramente desde el piso de abajo. No era como si necesitara confirmarlo, pero aun así fue a asomarse para ver quiénes eran quienes hablaban.  
-Steve – lo llamó Bruce al percatarse de su presencia – ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Bien – contestó en voz baja sin ver a quien le había hecho la pregunta, ni a ningún otro a parte del dueño del lugar, que, de pie en medio del resto, lo miraba de vuelta.  
-¿No seguirás quejándote porque lo traje aquí? – preguntó Clint a Tony. Este lo miró con reproche por haber hecho esa pregunta, Ojo de Halcón, con su traje puesto, se encogió de hombros y se fue al elevador seguido de Natasha quien le dio una mirada y que también estaba preparada para salir a una misión.  
Bruce apretó el hombro de Tony y se alejó dándoles una privacidad que ninguno de los dos había pedido.  
Y se quedaron de pie justo donde estaban, Tony observando por donde Bruce se había ido, Steve viéndolo a él. En un silencio que definiría la palabra incómodo.  
-¡Tony! – inevitablemente gritó Steve cuando notó que el otro estaba a punto de irse en dirección al elevador. Se detuvo sin mirarlo, y Steve, sin tener idea de qué decir, bajó para al menos estar a su lado. – yo… – trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas – quería disculparme, no… no fue mi intención comportarme así, tú fuiste allá y yo – Tony se giró para darle la cara y tenía tal expresión de estupefacción que Steve no pudo seguir hablando por la firme creencia de que lo echaría de la torre.  
-¿Estás disculpándote?  
-Sí – contestó con una inminente crisis atorándole las palabras en la garganta – sé que puede que no tenga derecho después de cómo te trate, pero no quería que las cosas quedaran así entre nosotros ahora que me despediste y ya no-  
-¿Yo te despedí? – lo interrumpió con un tono de incredulidad. Steve, extrañado, no fue capaz de contestar, pero al parecer su expresión le fue suficiente al genio cuando continuó – Tú te fuiste – lo señaló –, tú renunciaste porque yo actué como un bastardo ¿Por qué estas viniendo a disculparte diciendo que yo te despedí?  
-¿Qué? No, Tony, es decir, sí reaccionaste mal, pero yo también lo hice y no renunciaría por eso.  
-¡Lo dijiste! – dio unos pasos hacia él y puso el dedo con fuerza en su pecho. – Fuiste el único que dijo que quería irse.  
-¡Nunca dije eso! – Steve se estaba enojando otra vez y probablemente sin sentido. Se estaban culpando a si mismos ¿Estaban a punto de pelearse por eso? Tomó la mano de Tony para quitarla. Sin soltarlo. – Tony – por alguna razón había decidido bajar la voz – Yo no elegiría irme de tu lado. Quiero estar contigo.  
Steve se tardó en procesar que eso que estaba pasando entre ellos era un beso. Tony se acercó demasiado deprisa y él en definitiva no se lo esperaba. No era lo que había contemplado en los escenarios que se darían luego de que se disculpara. Claro, su cuerpo no había perdido el tiempo pensando en qué rayos estaba pasando o por qué, y ya se encontraba correspondiendo al beso con efusividad.  
Y fue muy diferente a ese único beso que habían compartido alguna vez. Ahora Tony estaba sobrio, que era, probablemente, lo que más importaba, sabiendo que era él y completamente consciente de lo que hacía. Había pasado los brazos por su cuello y lo jalaba hacia él de tal forma que Steve se atrevería a categorizar de necesitado. Estaba caliente. Steve se inclinó un poco para tomarlo de la cintura y jalarlo hacia él aumentando el contacto que tenían. Inclinando la cabeza como Tony demandara para poder explorarse mejor. Se separaron un instante para poder respirar.  
-¿No vas a irte? – dijo Tony con la respiración agitada, el rostro con unos cuantos tonos de rojo extra, y las pupilas dilatadas de una forma que solo encendió a Steve más que antes.  
-Si tú no quieres que me vaya – logró articular con algo de dificultad porque en ese momento no era hablar lo que le interesaba.  
No era la primera vez que había estado tanto tiempo lejos de Tony, este había tenido incluso viajes más largos que eso, pero era muy diferente comparado con la idea de que no se volvieran a ver nunca. Con cada minuto que pasaba deseando regresar a él más que nada. Lo volvió a besar y con la intención de juntarse aún más, lo cargó para subirlo a su altura y Tony de inmediatamente le envolvió la cintura con las piernas, casi como si hubiera estado esperando que lo hiciera.  
-El sofá – logró pronunciar Tony entre besos, y Steve sin pensar demasiado en ello, simplemente se dirigió a ese lugar con pasos poco firmes. Con una mano tanteó el respaldo y al estar bien ubicados giró para recostar a Tony y quedar sobre él. Una vez más tuvieron que detenerse para respirar, pero Steve no quería dejarlo así que repartió cortos besos desde su boca, sobre su barbilla disfrutando la extraña sensación que la barba le provocó, y llegando a su cuello. Las manos de Tony recorrían su espalda con rapidez, igual que no dejaba de agitar un poco las piernas y remover los hombros, lo tomó del rostro para subirlo y volver a besarlo con pasión desbordante. Actuaba igual que si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Steve no podía tener ese ritmo, él quería apreciar cada momento de Tony, este Tony al que había admirado por tanto tiempo y por tantas razones, con el que se había obsesionado y para quien había terminado trabajando conociendo más de él. Besaba saboreando el momento, la sensación de los labios de Tony, de ser tocado por él.  
Quería preguntarle a Tony qué es lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Por qué estaban besándose y por qué parecía que ninguno de los dos se iba a detener. Pero su cuerpo se resistía a separarse de lo que estaba haciendo. Y era más que nada porque, aunque no podía asegurarlo, sentía que, en ese momento, él no sería solo una noche más. Una mano de Tony por fin pareció encontrar su lugar ideal enredándose con su cabello mientras que la otra jalaba de su camisa para levantarla y colarse por debajo de cualquier tela. Sus manos estaban frías y aun así Steve sintió que se quemaba al contacto directo con Tony, perdió toda la fuerza en sus piernas y se deslizó provocando que sus cuerpos se tocaran lo justo para descubrir que ambos tenían el mismo problema en sus pantalones.  
A pesar de eso, Steve consideraba que podría seguir besando a Tony de esa manera y sería suficiente. Solo que el otro no compartía su pensamiento y llevó una mano al borde de su pantalón para comenzar a desabrocharlo. Y la anticipación llevó a que Steve también se sumergiera en las necesidades de ir más allá, después de todo ¿Cuánto tiempo de su vida había pasado deseando que algo así sucediera? Ayudó a Tony a que se deshiciera de los pantalones y sin poder esperar más volvió a bajar para moverse a consciencia y provocar la fricción entre ambos. Interrumpieron el beso al mismo tiempo para poder concentrarse del todo en lo que sentían. Steve comenzó a moverse contra Tony de una manera constante, pero aun había algo entre ellos que evitaba que se tocaran directamente. Steve llevó las manos con toda la intención de quitar la ropa interior de ambos cuando el elevador sonó anunciando la llegada de alguien mientras ellos estaban ahí, en la sala común siendo lo primero que se veía al ingresar al piso.  
Se congelaron, Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza regañándose mentalmente por simplemente haberse dejado llevar ahí a la vista hasta que escuchó un quejido ahogado y ya no supo que hacer consigo mismo.  
-¿En serio? – dijo Sam exasperado – ¿Aquí? ¿En el lugar donde nos sentamos todos?  
Steve abrió los ojos y vio a Tony sonriendo, una de esas sonrisas que a veces daba en la que le brillaban los ojos y parecía realmente estar disfrutando de algo. Quiso besarlo otra vez, pero ese no era el momento. Se incorporó dispuesto a abrocharse los pantalones y disculparse, pero Tony lo detuvo y sin palabras, le hizo saber que no planeaba apoyarlo en el plan de detenerse. Fue y apretó su erección haciendo a Steve gemir e inclinarse hacia él sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.  
-Oh, no, no, no, no puede ser que haya presenciado eso – iba diciendo Sam al tiempo que se alejaba. Steve no sabía a donde y no estaba dentro de sus planes próximos el averiguarlo.  
Se agachó para dar un beso corto a Tony.  
-Tony – le susurró. Al menos la interrupción lo había ayudado a concentrarse lo suficiente para tener esa conversación – Necesito que me digas qué es lo que va a pasar entre nosotros ahora.  
Tony lo observó primero con una mirada insinuante, pero la seriedad de Steve lo hizo entender a qué exactamente se refería.  
-Vas a regresar a la torre. – no era una pregunta – Y vas a estar conmigo. Vamos a besarnos, vamos a decirnos lo mucho que nos gustamos, vas a cocinarme y consentirme. También podemos hacer todas las mierdas cursis que hace una pareja normal.  
-¿Una pareja? ¿Eso es lo que seremos?  
Tony pareció pensarlo un poco antes de contestar.  
-Sí, Steve. Eso es lo que somos ahora. – Y a Steve le gustó un poco que diera por hecho que aceptaba. Que claro que lo hacía.  
Se besaron otra vez y Steve se levantó llevando a Tony, que no tenía ganas de moverse, hasta su habitación. Porque si algo iba a pasar no sería allí. Entraron besándose y casi sin poder caminar porque la posición no los dejaba desplazarse. Así se recostaron en la gran cama del millonario y siguieron besándose con más tranquilidad de la que habían tenido hace unos momentos.  
-¿Quién va a estar arriba? – preguntó Tony de repente. Steve entrecerró los ojos sin captar de qué estaba hablando – podría ser yo, tengo más experiencia en esto – y así sintió su cara arder al entender a qué se refería – he estado con bastantes chicas y puedo decir-  
-Tony – casi gruñó al interrumpirlo. Eso que estaba diciendo no era algo que quisiera escuchar, bastante le sobraba con saberlo.  
-¿Vas a usar ese tonito de capitán? – le sonrió de una nueva manera que Steve sabría apreciar pronto – Me gusta que hables así. Me recuerda a la primera vez que te vi en la invasión chitauri.  
Y Steve necesitó unos buenos segundos para procesar esa información.  
-¿Invasión chitauri? – preguntó tomando distancia – ¿Me recuerdas de la invasión chitauri?  
-Claro que lo recuerdo. Memoria eidética. Eres mi acosador, deberías saberlo.  
-¿Acosador? – preguntó Steve sin aliento.  
-Oh, así que tratarás de negarlo. Siempre me pregunté como reaccionarias cuando te lo dijera.  
-¿Siempre?  
-Repetir mis palabras en forma de pregunta no es una respuesta.  
-Tony, Tony.  
-Estoy justo aquí escuchando, Steve.  
-Cuando pasó... lo del auto ¿Ya me recordabas?  
-No fue inmediato, pero sí.  
-Y ¿por qué sabes...? – no quería decirlo en voz alta, no podía decirlo en voz alta. Ya no importaba, Tony ya lo sabía.  
-¿Que eres mi acosador? – Steve asintió con vergüenza – comenzando por el qué hacías allí sobre mi auto en un estacionamiento, y también por tu bloc de dibujo que abandonaste en el estacionamiento. Happy me lo entregó. Es interesante todo lo que tienes allí.  
Steve enterró su rostro en la cama junto a la de Tony, este le acarició la espalda para consolarlo.  
-Lo sabías desde el principio – dijo.  
-Sip.  
-Aun así, me trajiste a tu casa.  
-Y resultó mejor de lo que esperaba.  
Se levantó y lo miró a los ojos. Lo besó. No podía pedir nada más. Lo besó otra vez y las manos de Tony bajaron a su trasero y él se removió para acercarse más. No tardaron mucho en recaer en ese ambiente de lujuria y dejarse llevar por él. Estaba bien lo que fuera que pasara entre ellos.  
Era un jueves, en una noche de películas.  
-¿Cuándo volverás a sentarte en el sofá, Sam? – preguntó Clint comiendo palomitas de un bol del que se había adueñado.  
-Tú no viste lo que yo vi. – dijo como toda respuesta. Clint que estaba allí sentado no quiso seguir con el tema que le dejaría traumas que no estaba dispuesto a tener.  
Bucky y Steve salieron de la cocina con más botana y bebidas. Thor anunció la película que había elegido esa noche.  
-¿Y Tony? – preguntó Steve al no verlo con el resto.  
-No ha subido – contestó Bruce.  
Steve le entregó las cosas a Nat que era la más cercana mientras Bucky se sentaba junto a ella. Se dirigió al taller. Tony estaba allí removiendo algo dentro de unas cajas.  
-¿No piensas subir? – le preguntó.  
-Estaba esperando que vinieras por mí. – contestó Tony sin mirarlo. Steve se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura. Cuando Tony dijo que quería ser consentido hablaba en serio. Le besó el cuello.  
-Te estas volviendo un malcriado.  
-Estoy bien. Tengo un lindo ayudante que se encarga de los detalles.  
Tony se dio la vuelta y lo besó en los labios. Se besaron un poco más y con tranquilidad. Steve se sentía feliz de poder tener ese momento en su vida. Se sentía feliz de estar de esa manera con Tony. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminaría llegando a ese momento en su vida. Lo besó una última vez y lo tomó de la mano para subir juntos con el resto a disfrutar esos momentos que compartían, inigualables, acompañados de todos sus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sí, eso es todo.  
> Sé que no hay demasiado 'contenido adulto' pero hey, siento que lo podría haber arruinado de meter algo más.  
> ¿Y qué hacía Bucky allí al final? Queda a su interpretación.  
> Ojalá les haya gustado la historia y estén conformes con el final.  
> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta el final conmigo!


End file.
